The Old Court
by Mystra32
Summary: Post Special Act. Serenity destroyed the Earth and the Moon at the end of the Silver Millennium, but what about the rest of the planets? Life went on there until they noticed a strange light envelope the green and blue planet again.
1. Ch 1:Abduction

The Old Court: Chapter 1 – Abduction

Author's Notes: 1) Don't own Sailor Moon. 2)This is my first long fic and I'm writing it to help improve my character shifts, so they don't bleed into each other. Good or bad I really want some comments so I can get better at writing longer stories. 3) Thanks for reading

Time: A few weeks after Special Act

Hino Rei looked on calmly as the nurse unwrapped the bandage from her arm. The nurse gasped a little when she finished and proceeded to carefully inspect the skin on the priestess' arm. She looked at Rei with a smile and words of approval on her lips, "Its very rare that I get to say this Ms. Hino,but there is no scarring. Most people who get burned that badly almost always have a permanent reminder of their experience. You are very lucky to not be one of them." The nurse gave Rei back her arm, bowed politely and told the young woman, "The doctor will come in to take a look in a few minutes. After that you should be free to go," as she slid open the examination room's door to leave.

"Thank you," Rei said to the retreating woman. She was relieved the nurse hadn't commented on the speed of her recovery and breathed a sigh of relief at the indication she could leave soon. She really hated hospitals. The young priestess had far to many unpleasant memories associated with them in her mind to be comfortable, but that wasn't something she could change. She was just here for a check up and then she could go back to avoiding the miserable place like she usually did. The thought had become a sort of mantra while she waited for the doctor and focused her thoughts inward.

A second before the door slid open her attention focused on the person standing just beyond it, and she found herself relaxing at the familiar presence. "Good afternoon, Dr. Mizuno," she greeted the middle aged woman as she entered.

"Rei," she responded with a smile and a slight nod. She held out her hand for the priestess' arm and spoke while she examined the previously bandaged appendage. "Ami indicated you probably wouldn't have any scars from this," she returned the arm with a pleased smile. "I'm glad she was right, but," she began with a look of concern, "I hope you try to avoid situations like this in the future. Not all doctors will turn a blind eye to how quickly you girls heal, and I worry about what that might mean if something happens where I can't take your case. You girls are special, so you need to try to be more careful."

Rei was glad of the former Senshi of Wisdom's choice to reveal some of the truth to her mother after everything was over. At first the doctor hadn't believed Ami, but the two talking stuffed cats, cell phones that allowed them to instantaneously change their appearances, and the unlikelihood of these five girls ever meeting let alone becoming friends, helped convince her of the truth behind Ami's words.

A friendly doctor knowing their secret made the side effects of having been a Senshi easier to hide, so keeping the woman pleased was a priority when any of them were injured. When they weren't, her comments on the health of their lifestyles held something close to the power of an imperial decree, and so it wasn't surprising when the former Senshi of Mars nodded her head meekly and said, "Yes Dr. Mizuno. I will try." However a few seconds later she adopted a hopeful look and asked, "So am I free to go then?"

Doctor Mizuno sighed in exasperation at her patient, "Yes Rei. I remember your aversion to hospitals, and since I have no further concerns about your health, you may go."

Rei waited for the older woman to leave before hurrying out of the room herself and entered an elevator to take to the lobby where, unfortunately, Minako and Jadeite were waiting for her.

* * *

><p>Down in the lobby, Minako found herself once again glaring out of the corner of her eye at the young man standing to the side of her seat. He was short with a nice enough face and build, but the way he was standing like a guard dog ready to attack at the slightest provocation was drawing attention to the incognito idol.<p>

"Sit down Jadeite," she commanded, "You're making people stare."

The young man glanced at her dismissively before resuming his previous posture saying, "I was told to guard you, not to blend in."

She raised an eyebrow as she looked directly up at him. "Unless you want to protect me from a mob, you should sit. Or is it that you're afraid of the former avatar of Venus?"

He didn't look at her this time, and instead just scowled at the people who were beginning to stare.

Minako felt her lips curl upward into a smirk and decided to further harass the man. "I won't molest you if you sit down," she said with an mocking smile. "The rumors that made it to Earth in the Silver Millennium were just that, rumors," the idol claimed, "and even if they weren't, I'm human now and you're not good looking enough for it to be worth it."

The shitennou glared at the former Senshi of Venus with narrowed eyes before he gave a, "Cheh," and sat down in a chair two over from her. He had assumed another guard posture with his arms crossed, but with him sitting like this it made him look like he was pouting and she had to suppress a laugh. "That's not the issue. Human or not, you and the other senshi are still planetary royalty and without your powers you're just targets."

"Tell that to the yoma I kicked through a wall," Minako objected. "We may not be able to handle everything alone, but we aren't as vulnerable as normal people. Jupiter, Mercury, and I were able to handle mobs of those clown youma Mio sent after us even though we are essentially human. Only Mars was injured before we temporarily regained our powers, and that wouldn't have happened if her opponent was anyone else."

"So nice of you to finally admit that," a female voice said causing the pop star to jump and the shitennou to grin spitefully at her obvious surprise.

Minako glared at the priestess who was casually standing with her arms crossed a few steps away from their seats. "Don't do that," she scolded, "Its rude to walk up and listen in on people's conversations."

Rei rolled her eye's at the idol's words, "This from the person who invited themselves along to my doctor's appointment."

The idol continued to glare and replied, "You don't ask for help when you should, so its my duty as your former leader to make sure you're actually alright."

The priestess scowled slightly saying, "I'm not having this argument again," and then turned her attention to the shitennou. "Take me back to Kyoto. I'm fine, so I don't want any babysitters following me." The last she directed at the idol with a glare of her own.

The young shitennou quickly stood at attention bringing his fist to his chest and bowed to Rei. "I'm sorry Ma'am, but the prince and princess ordered me to not return you to your shrine until later this evening. They said something about a going away party for you and Mercury."

Rei listened to Jadeite with growing irritation while Minako developed a half amused grin at the situation. Switching tactics, she turned her attention to her former second in command to wheedle her for the odd situation. "How did you manage that? I asked him to sit down and he just scowled at me like you always do, but **you** ask him for a ride and he starts groveling because he can't give it to you? You must be closer than I thought to get that kind of response from such a gloomy guy Reiko."

Rei shot Minako a concerned look, "Don't assume things about me from the way **they** act. Kunzite threatened them to make sure I told them about my visions, and stop calling me that."

Minako rolled her eyes playfully at the defensive response and stepped forward dragging the shitennou along while ignoring the crowd of people staring at them. "So its Kunzite then? Who would have guessed. I thought you didn't like men."

Rei gave an exasperated sigh and followed behind the two, "Why does everyone always assume I meant it that way? I'm just not looking for that kind of thing right now, and I never said I was interested in Kunzite. He'd be even more overbearing than you if I were dating him."

The idol gave the priestess a look as she hailed a cab for them finally saying, "Whatever you say. Now lets get out of here before these people realize Mars Reiko just implied she was dating Aino Minako."

Rei gave a strangled growl, "Stop twisting my words!"

Minako just gave her a serious look as Jadeite checked out the taxi. "Be more careful of what you say then. I'm hardly the only high profile person in your life. Someone like you should be more aware of the consequences of careless words."

"I am. You're just frustrating and trying to get me to slip up," Rei retorted.

"Perhaps," Minako conceded, "or I could be trying to get you ready for the spotlight."

Rei huffed throwing up her arms in frustration at the idol, "Geeze Minako! How many times do I have to tell you and your manager? I don't want to be famous, and I'm not interested in a modeling career! Stop asking already!"

Miako was a bit taken aback by the outburst and frowned at her friend as Jadite declared the car clear. "I still say you'd do well, but no, that's not what I was talking about. The name Hino Rei is gaining a lot of notoriety without you even trying. If you hadn't retreated to your shrine in Kyoto you'd be lucky to count just reporters among your stalkers."

Rei calmed a bit at this and asked as she entered the car, "Is that so?"

Minako giggled a bit at her friends naivety. "Of course! Reiko, not only are you the daughter of a prominent senator but you're also friends with Japan's top idol. The press would keep an eye on you just for that, but you are also very beautiful and mysterious. For now you're like some kind of spotlight maverick, but if you keep going like you have been, the media **will** pay attention to you. According to Artemis, your father is already losing the battle to hush up your accomplishments in Kyoto. Not only are your visions accurate, but you act on them and your charms actually work. I mean, really? How many other people do you know that can stun someone with a piece of paper? Face it Reiko, as a priestess your gifts are almost more flamboyant than mine."

Minako found herself laughing at the look of shock and terror Rei was giving her as she closed the door while Jadeite shook his head at the madness of royalty and gave the driver an address.

* * *

><p>As the taxi pulled away from the hospital two figures watched until it turned a corner and was lost from sight. One of the watchers pulled a phone from his pocket and brought it to his ear. "Targets confirmed," he said into the plastic mouthpiece. "Love and War are headed North in a white vehicle with green stripes accompanied by one guard. I repeat, one guard. Intercept with plan Gama at point Theta. I repeat, Gama at Theta. Scout Alpha out."<p>

"Are you sure Gama is the right choice?" the other scout asked giving her partner a look of concern as they walked away. "It has the least controllable variables."

Scout Alpha gave an affirmative nod while they to turned a corner and replied, "Yes. It also has the least chance of giving away our presence. Right now that's more important than bringing any of our princesses home."

The female scouts expression became slightly accusatory as she objected, "I doubt your king or queen would be pleased to hear you say that Martian. A single error in this plan's execution could seriously injure both targets in that car."

The Martian scout shrugged in response before responding, "Martians and Venusians are more durable than they look Jovian. If those two are indeed our princesses they should only suffer minor injuries no matter what happens. If not, it saves us the trouble of covering up the disappearance of two Earthlings."

The Jovian scout looked at the Martian appalled at his callousness. "How can you say that like their lives mean nothing? Don't you care that innocents would suffer because of you?"

They turned into an alley way before the Martian stoically replied, "Whether I care or not is irrelevant. Not enough Lunarians survived the attack on the Moon to risk any of them in an expeditionary unit and I doubt even you would risk our secrecy to heal a few Earthlings."

The Jovian looked away not able to meet the Martian's eyes for the truth of the statement. "That doesn't make it right," she said stubbornly.

"No. It doesn't," he stiffly agreed before disappearing in a flash of red light.

The Jovian stared at the spot surprised at the Martian's admission. After a few moments she chuckled to herself, "I guess the planet of war isn't as blood thirsty as it seems," before she too disappeared in a flash of green light.

* * *

><p>"Come on Reiko, its not that bad," Minako said attempting to comfort the panicking priestess at her side. "I'm sure Usagi and Mamoru will order these guys to keep an eye on you if there is any real concern. Right Jadeite?" she assured jabbing the shitennou with her elbow.<p>

"Ow! What the he...," he started until he noticed the look the Venusian was giving him. "I mean, of course, and even if they didn't, Kunzite would insist. Those crows of yours would probably have something to say as well if anyone tried anything while they were around."

Venus glanced at him surprised as Rei finally raised her head from between her knees to give the shitennou a questioning look. "What do Phobos and Demos have to do with..," the priestess, trailed off and sat upright to look behind them. A moment later snapped her head around to look through the right side of the windshield and shouted at the driver, "Stop!"

The shout startled the driver and he slammed on the brakes causing the tires to screech and the car to quickly halt. He began to turn around to tell the girl off, but his attention was caught by a delivery truck running the light at the intersection they had been about to cross and watching it slam into the car that had been next to them with the sound of crunching metal. Shaken by the sight, the man finished his turn, but this time to make a request. "Please call an ambulance. I'm going to see if everyone is alright, and don't worry, I'll wave your fair for this."

Minako and Jadeite nodded dumbly at the driver as she pulled out her phone to make the call. Both were woken from their stupor by the sound Rei's door opening seconds after the driver had left. "What are you...," Minako began.

"We need to get away from here fast. Jadeite, can you transport two extra people?" Rei interrupted the idol.

Not understanding the former senshi of war's anxiety, but trusting her instincts Minako and Jadeite quickly followed Rei out of the car. "No, only Kunzite and Zoisite can," Jadeite answered. He scowled a little bit before cursing and turning to his companions. "Also, something is blocking me. I can't contact the other shitennou."

"Damn," the priestess cursed. "That must be what I felt before I told the driver to stop. Someone boxed us in with a psychic barrier."

Seeing Rei's frustration, Minako called upon her skills as the former leader of the senshi and started to make an escape plan. "Can you feel a weak spot in their barrier?" she asked the former senshi of Mars.

Rei frowned for a second, concentrating, and nodded. "Yes. Its about three blocks from here"

"Good," Minako praised while nodding her understanding. She then ordered, "Mars, take the lead. We need your senses to guide us to that weak point. Jadeite, keep trying to reach the others, but I also need you to guard our backs while I try to reach the other's phones."

The two agreed and Rei led them, running away from the accident.

They had made it half a block before Minako made a noise of disgust and shoved her phone back into her pocket. "They're jamming our phones too. I don't know who these people are, but they're definitely not locals if they can stop Lunarian technology like this. Any luck Jadeite?"

"No. I can't even feel the master," Jadeite huffed continuing to run. "I doubt I will be able to contact anyone until we reach the barrier."

"I understand," Minako confirmed. "Mars, how much further to the barrier's limits?"

"Another block," the priestess grunted, more focused on her psychic senses than the other's conversation. "We're going to have to fight our way out. I can sense at least six powerful auras by the weak point."

Minako's expression became cloudy as she considered the information. "Do you think it's a trap?"

Rei shrugged as she ran, "Probably, but there's no other way out. The barrier is designed to keep people with strong auras like our's from crossing, so we have to go through the weak point or shut the whole thing down before we can leave."

"This is bad," the idol commented, "We might not be able to handle that many if they can do something this precise. Whatever happens, try to avoid confrontation and just keep running. Once one of us get beyond the barrier we should be able to call for backup and hold the enemy off until help arrives."

"Got it," Rei acknowledged.

"No," Jadeite objected, "We can try your way first, but if there are too many I will hold them off. Call Kunzite as soon as you're beyond the barrier and keep running."

Rei glanced back at Minako who nodded in confirmation to the silent question.

"Fine," Minako agreed, "Try to stay alive." The idol prepared herself to run even faster and queried the priestess, "Rei?"

"Half a block. There are ten of them. Six on the rooftops and four in an alley ahead of us," she reported. "I can't do anything about the ones on the roof, but I have an idea to slow down the ones in the alley."

"Do it," Minako commanded.

Rei slowed slightly and brought her hand to her chest with the index and middle fingers pointing upwards and the other fingers closed. Minako heard her mumble something and saw the priestess thrust her arm forward, the action seeming to cause a tree about three meters in front of them to burst into flame. Seconds later they were running past it and could hear several people shouting and scrambling from between the buildings as they passed.

"Nice work," praised the idol, "Now run faster."

The three sped up as much as they could sparing only a glance at the figures falling from above, but were forced to stop when three men holding staffs landed right in their path. The girls hesitated a moment as Jadeite summoned his daggers and shouted at them, "Don't stop! Keep running until you can get help!"

Remembering the earlier agreement both former senshi charged the enemies without a word, ready to doge at the last second. Jadeite continued to buy them precious seconds by throwing both of his blades at two of their opponents. Both hit their intended targets, hitting one man in the shoulder and another in his upper thigh, but neither went down. _Must be soldiers_, the shitennou thought to himself, _at least that should slow them down._ The shitennou summoned his daggers back to his hands as he spun to face the rest of their pursuers.

Taking advantage of the injuries Jadeite had dealt the two in front, Rei and Minako rolled to the outsides of the triangle the three men formed, and were up and running past the final enemy. He made a lunge at the priestess as she passed, but the slender man missed and hit the ground. It seemed like they were going to make it when something small struck their backs. They had barely a second to register the sharp impacts before it seemed as though every nerve in their bodies were on fire and both blacked out from the pain.

* * *

><p>Jadeite didn't fair much better. In the end, the attackers left him unconscious in the alley and put out the fire. Two of them picked up each of the former senshi bridal style as though they had not just essentially tasered the women, and gathered with the rest in the alley's cover awaiting clearance to leave. Their leader pulled out a cellphone and spoke into it, "Yes, we've acquired the targets. Requesting permission to return base." He nodded once, closed his phone, and turned to the rest to relay their orders. "We're going to go to return from point two in the North American Kingdom. Control says they should have moonlight for the next five Earth hours, so if you miss your mark just wait for the moon to rise. Take the moonbeams all the way to base. Hopefully I will see you all in about fifteen minutes. Now go."<p>

There were eight flashes of light leaving behind a short woman and the commander of the group.

"Yes Mercurian?" he questioned the woman.

"What about the guard sir?" she asked, "He might spread word of our presence."

"It doesn't matter," he answered shaking his head. "This incident won't go unnoticed. The princesses are too well known here for that. Leave him. I doubt he even realizes who he was fighting. Is that all?"

"Yes sir," she replied sounding unconvinced.

"Then go," he commanded. He waited a few minutes after she disappeared in a flash of blue to stare at the unconscious shitennou. "Damn Mercurians," he cursed and reached into a pouch on his belt. The commander withdrew a metal flask which he quickly unscrewed and dumped over Jadeites still form. He knelt next to him and extended both his hands over Jadeite's chest mumbling some words. His hands began to emit a reddish light and the shitennou's injuries faded. The commander finished his self assigned task by tossing Jadeite into a nearby dumpster before he too disappeared in a flash of red light.


	2. Ch 2:Missing

The Old Court: Chapter 2- Missing

Author's Notes: All "non-Japanese" (to the characters anyway) is in brackets instead of quotation marks. So, think of [foreign speech here,] and "let's pretend they're speaking in Japanese here." Thoughts are in _italics_, and I use **bold** if a speaker is emphasizing something. Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter. Seeing the traffic stats, getting the reviews, and seeing that people are waiting for an update was really cool. I stopped where I did for the sake of transition, and let me know if the random inner thought stuff is more harmful than helpful. I'm trying to reserve it for when the characters would hide their inner thoughts from both their expression and speech, but helps explain their actions to the reader.

* * *

><p>"Usagi," an annoyed Makoto addressed her friend, "You told Rei and Minako about the party, right?<p>

The former moon princess mumbled, "No," with her head resting on the table in boredom. "I just asked Jadeite to bring them to The Crown."

"Eh?" Ami looked up from her book and said in surprise, "Why didn't you tell them to meet us here?"

"The Princess thinks Mars has been avoiding all of you lately," Zoisite offered pausing his hands over an electronic keyboard Minako had added to the room several years ago. "I also suggested she not tell Venus if she wished to avoid any disputes between the two."

"Umm, I guess that makes sense," the former senshi of Mercury acknowledged with a slight frown, "but why are they so late then?" She turned to look at the couch where Mamoru and Kunzite were playing chess, "Have you tried to contact Jadeite, Mamoru?"

"Yes," the prince of Earth replied distractedly. "He forgot his phone and hasn't answered my summons yet. I did get a distinct feeling of irritation from him," Mamoru reached out and moved a piece before finally looking at the concerned women across the karaoke room. He smiled and assured them, "but its probably just from Rei and Minako fighting again. Nephrite had trouble getting them to get into the same car last week when they were supposed to pick us up from the airport and started going at it instead."

"They were arguing about Venus' hotel," Nephrite supplied from his spot near the stage. "Something about it changing when Mars got out of the hospital," he continued while flipping through the song selection.

"Really? Minako did that?" Usagi asked sitting up to better see the shitennou.

"Supposedly," Nephrite responded glancing over at the former senshi in time to see Makoto and Ami give each other a significant look. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and growled out, "What? Something we should know about?"

Both looked surprised and Makoto raised her hands to wave away the question. "No, no," the former senshi of protection insisted. "We've just been discussing why they do that. They've been that way since we were fighting you guys so...," Makoto's explanation was interrupted by the sound of the door opening to reveal a filthy Jadeite.

Everyone stared at the bedraggled shitennou as he descended the steps until he abruptly halted at the sound of mocking laughter. His hand tightened on the stair's railing and he narrowed his eyes at Nephrite's relaxed form. "Idiot," he grumbled.

Nephrite only laughed harder, gripping his stomach from the effort of trying to get words past his laughter, "Says the man who was defeated, by two powerless women. Ha ha ha."

"Two women?" Jadeite questioned with a expression shifting from angry to confused. He looked over the room for the first time and inhaled sharply when he realized his previous charges were missing. "They didn't make it?" he asked Kunzite.

There was an almost imperceptible shift in the leader of the shitennou's expression as he looked at his subordinate. "What happened?" he demanded.

"We were ambushed," the youngest shitennou reported bringing his fist to his chest and bowing to his superior. "Mars sensed something, but our communications were blocked. We were in the process of leaving the area when we were attacked by a much larger and well trained force. I stayed behind to delay the enemy so Mars and Venus could escape and summon help. After that I was struck in the head and came to in a dumpster not long ago," he finished detailing his defeat.

"How long ago did this happen?" Zoisite inquired while stepping around the keyboard.

The blond shitennou shook his head while answering, "I don't know, but definitely several hours ago. We had just left the hospital and it was a twenty minute ride in a taxi to get here just now."

Having regained control of himself Nephrite asked with a scowl as he stood, "Why didn't you just teleport? You could have saved one and gotten reinforcements at the same time."

Crossing his arms and glaring at Nephrite, Jadeite retorted, "I couldn't even feel the master under that barrier. Going back and forth wasn't an option."

"Fine, but why delay by taking the cab afterwards?" Zoisite pressed.

With a glance to the side he continued somewhat less forcefully, "I couldn't access my powers when I regained consciousness."

The white haired shitennou frowned in concern as he asked, "The blow to your head?"

"Probably," Jadeite admitted with a nod.

There was a pause while everyone considered what they had just heard before Kunzite broke the silence.

"Jadeite, come here," he commanded.

The youngest shitennou acknowledged the command and moved to stand in front of his commander who began to inspect his head.

"Odd," Kunzite commented after he finished. Moving his inspection to the younger man's torso he asked, "What did these attackers look like?"

"Normal modern soldiers for the most part," Jadeite responded after a moment. "They all wore some sort of gray camouflage, but some of their weapons were wrong."

"How so?" Mamoru asked from his seat by the chessboard.

"Some of them had what looked like firearms," the shitennou began, giving his attention to his prince, "but most of them used older hand to hand weapons. I think the blow that knocked me out actually came from a metal capped staff."

"Did you notice anything else," Ami asked as she rose in concern over Jadeite's last statement. He considered the question with a slight scowl while Kunzite began to inspect his jacket and the former senshi of Mercury came over to inspect his head herself. She had just finished shining a pen light in his eyes when he gave an exited "Ah!" startling her back a step.

He looked directly at her and reached out to touch her hair. "Some of them had blue hair," he said while fingering the confused doctor's hair. "One looked like yours when you transformed and the other's was darker. I thought it was dyed," he admitted thoughtfully, "but perhaps not."

"Most likely not," Kunzite declared as he finished his examination. Stepping back and examining his own fingers he inquired, "He doesn't have a concussion does he Mercury?"

"No. I don't believe so," she responded cautiously, "but he does have quite a bit of blood on his scalp."

"He also has evidence of several other injuries that are suspiciously missing," the commander of the shitennou replied. Finally looking up from his hand and wiping his fingers off with a handkerchief, he looked at the former senshi and asked, "Which one of you most clearly remembers the Silver Millennium?"

Looking at her former teammates nervously, Usagi spoke up, "Um, I think I do," at their wordless nods she continued, "but Luna or Artemis might remember better."

With a half nod the dark haired shitennou accepted her statement, but requested, "Then I will ask them later to verify, but I would like you to tell me if you recognize this. Its slightly masked by the garbage, but there is a unique scent on Jadeite's clothes that could identify our opponents."

Looking perplexed Usagi rose from her seat at the table and walked over to the two shitennou and her husband. She looked to Mamoru, and after a nod from him and a moment of disgusted hesitation leaned closer to sniff Jadeite's jacket. She cringed for a second, paused as she adopted a slight frown, and then smelled a particular spot a little more carefully. Suddenly she stood up and to everyone's surprise started to angrily grill the man. "What were you doing with Rei to get that all over your jacket? Does Minako know? How long has this been going on? And I thought she didn't like men, so how did you do that unless..." Usagi trailed off for a moment with a look of horror which quickly turned to rage before she attempted to tackle Jadeite only to be stopped by Ami and Kunzite.

"Usagi stop!" Ami yelled while Kunzite shouted, "Princess, control yourself!"

Jadeite backed away from the obviously enraged princess and looked to Makoto for clarification, "What is she talking about?"

Frowning she said, "I think she thinks you forced yourself on Rei or something. Did you?"she demanded with a menacing expression.

The youngest shitennou blanched at the idea and aggressively waved his hands in front of himself while denying the accusation, "No!" Turning back to the princess he defended himself, "Even if I were interested, I wouldn't try anything with Mars. I don't like burns and I like her crows even less. Do you know what they'd do to me if they ever found out I upset her, much less assaulted her?"

Slightly mollified and confused by his reaction Usagi stopped struggling and simply asked, "What do crows have to do with anything, and if you didn't do anything to Rei, why do you smell like her perfume?"

Raising a hand to halt Jadeite's response Kunzite looked down at his master's wife. "Rei or Mars' perfume?" he questioned.

The statement gave everyone pause and made them look to Usagi's confused expression. She looked up at the shitennou after a moment's thought and answered, "Mars'. She didn't usually wear it, but she said it was a special Martian perfume and that I couldn't borrow it."

With a thoughtful look Makoto inquired, "Do you mean that one you she offered to lend you for that last ball?"

"Ummhum," Usagi confirmed, "and then Venus insisted it didn't fit me and made me use one of hers."

Ami cringed, suddenly remembering the incident, and muttered, "Oh. **That** one." Looking uncomfortable she explained to the former senshi of the moon,"Usagi, that wasn't a perfume. It was a Martian psychic suppressant. Mars was probably trying to minimize what happened by getting you to wear it."

"Really?" she questioned. "You mean there was a way back then to prevent everything?"

"I don't think so," Makoto countered with a faraway look, "At best her actions would have only delayed the end." Her focus returning from the flashback, the florist continued with a smile, "I think she was trying to evacuate you from the Moon with her younger brother. That stuff was like an animal tranquilizer to non-Martians and would have made it easy to sneak you into a shuttle. Remember what happened to Venus when she got some on her hands?"

"Vividly," the former senshi of wisdom said with a chuckle as Usagi nodded happily. "She kept raving to Mars about everyone being so quiet and missing their colors before she finally passed out." Turning her head to look at the leader of the shitennou the perceptive doctor asked, "So you think this was the work of other inhabitants of the former Silver Alliance?"

"Everything suggests that," Kunzite agreed. Releasing his hold on the princess, he turned and barked at the third ranking shitennou, "Nephrite! Take Jadeite home so he can wash off this perfume and trash. Hurry back once he's done so we can begin our search."

Scrambling to his feet, the tall shitennou transformed and quickly opened a portal. With a wave of his hand and a grumbled, "Move it," he followed Jadeite through, disappearing from sight.

"Wait!" Usagi pleaded as the portal finished closing. Her shoulders dropped dejectedly as she gave Kunzite a disappointed look. "He never answered my other question."

Confused the shitennou looked at the princess with a frown, "What?"

"My other question," she repeated with a pout. "Why did he bring up Rei's crows?

With a frown, he disbelievingly asked her, "You don't know?" He looked to th other two former senshi who shrugged and shook their heads at the silent question. Sighing and bringing his hand to his face he instructed his second, "Zoicite, bring them here so they can explain. I'll ask them to try to find Venus and Mars while they're here as well, so try not to disorient them. "

The white haired shitennou inclined his head and transformed as he strolled back to the keyboard and sat down. After he unplugged the headphones and adjusted the volume, he began playing until the air in front of him began to shimmer. Two upset crows solidified from the haze. Standing, he bowed to the birds and explained, "Please excuse the intrusion. We need to discuss your mistress' whereabouts, and it would save some explanations if you could return to your other forms."

* * *

><p>Minako groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. Once there, she very sincerely wished that she were still asleep. Wherever she had managed to pass out was comfortable and warm, but it wasn't near dark enough for the pounding in her skull. She scrunched her eyes shut and tried to bury her face in her pillow to drown out the intrusive light, but the sound of breathing made her realize her "pillow" was in fact a person. A woman actually from the feel of it, and Minako began to wonder just what she had been drinking the previous night to have left them both so obviously clothed. She would have to avoid it in the future. Anything that left a Venusian like this in the morning couldn't possibly be legal and frankly she was irritated that this headache was going to keep her from enjoying getting to know the comfortable woman better once she too woke up. <em>Damn it! <em>Minako thought angrily, _I need to shut that light off!_ Her pained mind was slowly grinding away at the problem of not being able to even look at the thing through her eyelids when she realized the solution was literally in front of her nose. Her "pillow" could turn the light off for her.

Grateful at the possible reprieve, Minako began to shake the woman and whispered, "Hey! Wake up." her own voice made her cringe from the pounding in her skull, but the answering voice sent ice down the idol's spine.

"Wha?" Rei mumbled as she woke up. "Minako? Why are you in my futon?" the priestess asked with a yawn.

_Why __**am**__ I in her futon? _The pop idol wondered in a slight panic, _I don't drink with Rei to keep this kind of thing from happening! No, stop! We're both clothed, so nothing happened. We probably didn't even kiss. I'll just check to see if her lips are swollen and then,_ Minako tried to open her eyes and peak at her comrade's face only to be foiled by the brightly glowing clock's display. _Argh! Stupid light _"It doesn't matter," the former senshi of love hissed into Rei's chest, "just turn off the light!"

Confused but to tired to argue, the former senshi of war reached over to turn around her alarm clock only for her hand to pass right through it. Her surprise began to fade as she remembered everything that happened after her check up at the hospital. Moments later, she tensed as her spiritual abilities informed her that an unfamiliar aura was approaching. She attempted to warn her former leader by whispering, "Incoming," but it failed to register in the pain absorbed former senshi of Venus' mind.

Just beyond arms reach, a much brighter light assaulted them as a tall figure opened the flap of the previously well sealed tent. Minako yelped in pain and buried her face further as a light much stronger than a simple chronometer's numerical display fell across the blankets that she and her comrade were lying on. The former senshi of Mars squinted her eyes and flung an arm up against the sudden brightness as she sat half way up to glare at the intruder. "Who are you," she demanded.

[Good morning Princess Mars, Princess Venus. Do either of you want me to show you to the mess hall?] a man's cheerful voice asked as he let the tent flap fall partway closed behind him.

Rei let her eyes adjust and began to be able to make out his features while he bravely faced her angry glare. He was tall with chestnut brown hair in a military cut, which was fitting since he was wearing an all forest camouflage combat uniform, but she couldn't understand a word he was saying. Definitely not English or Japanese, and probably not French either, but it still sounded very familiar. Hoping Minako might understand the man she leaned over and whispered to her former leader, "Hey. Can you understand what he's saying?"

The pop idol groaned a curse into Rei's side before she raised her voice and shouted something equally unintelligible.

The priestess assumed it must be in the right language as the man paled and quickly hurried from the tent leaving them alone in the semi darkness. Not sure what was going on, Rei decided to gently shake the strangely behaving idol. "What did you say," she asked, "and whats wrong? Why are you acting so pathetic?"

Minako slowly lifted her face and turned her head to glare at the priestess. "Have you ever had a hangover?" she calmly inquired.

Rei nodded with a frown, not really understanding where the former senshi of Venus was going with this. "A few. The last one was after Usagi's wedding. Why?"

Minako let out a huff of breath and responded, "I wish I felt that good."

The priestess cringed at the thought, fully aware of the implications for the former Venusian to say that."Fun," she commented, "So what did you say to make him leave that way?"

"That if he didn't get me something for altitude sickness I would order you to light him on fire."

"And he believed you?" the former Martian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He was speaking in Jovian and called you Princess Mars. I think he's informed enough to know you're pyrokenetic," Minako grumbled.

After a pause, Rei asked, "Jovian? I didn't think there was anyone else left from the past life. Do you think this is another enemy from back then?"

"I don't know," she sighed letting her head rest on Rei's stomach and closing her eyes. "He was asking if we were hungry, but that doesn't mean anything. Did feel anything from him?"

"He didn't seem malevolent, but I'm pretty sure he was one of the people who ambushed us," she replied thoughtfully. "Any idea where we might be?"

"If the way I'm feeling is any indication, then probably not Earth," the idol grumbled, "and the lights outside are the wrong color for Mercury or Mars, so we're most likely somewhere on the Moon."

"Do you know how to get back?" the priestess cautiously asked.

"Yes, but..." Minako began.

She was interrupted by the tent opening again, but this time the man held it back for a blue haired woman in an arctic camouflage combat uniform to enter first. The woman was about average height and was carrying a large metal box which she set down next to their blankets. [I'm Medical Officer Laurunda of the Special Reconnaissance Regiment. Corporal Autonoe said one of you was feeling unwell?] she asked in slightly accented Lunarian.

[Yes, I am,] the former senshi of Venus answered, [and please use Japanese. We haven't spoken the languages of the rest of the solar system for a long time.]

[I'm sorry your majesty, but I don't know that language yet. I'll see if a member of the recovery team can be re-assigned to translate after I treat you,] the woman apologized. After asking Minako to sit up, the officer pressed a button on the right arm of her blue tinted glasses and removed a small keyboard from her pocket. Symbols began to scroll across the lenses and she started to ask Minako various questions about her symptoms, all the while typing away at the miniature keyboard. [Any headaches, nausea, dizziness, or shortness of breath?] the woman queried.

[Yes, all of those,] the pop idol confirmed.

The doctor nodded, put down the keyboard, and then reached out to feel the former senshi of love's neck and check her pupil's dilation. [Drowsiness?] At Minako's nod she began to check her pulse and asked, [And you Princess Mars? Any complaints?]

The question startled the young priestess who had been unable to follow the conversation but caught the word "Mars" and saw the woman glancing at her. "What did she say?" Rei asked her former leader.

"She wants to know how your feeling. Any nausea, dizziness, drowsiness, or anything else?"

"I'm a little tired, but that's it," she answered with a shake of her head.

Minako relayed the information to the doctor who then briefly looked over the former senshi of Mars. Once she was satisfied with her findings, the medical officer opened the metal box to reveal what looked like an extensive first aid kit with a few extras. Out of it she removed two necklaces with flat diamond shaped pendants and two different colored capsules. She broke the capsules open and poured the contents into an opening in the side of the pendants causing one to briefly emit an orange light and the other red. [These will simulate your native atmospheres' basic conditions and will help your bodies adjust to the composition of the Moon's air and gravity. Please avoid removing them for the next few weeks,] she instructed her patients while handing them the necklaces.

Minako took them, handed one to the priestess, and translated the officer's instructions.

"Wait a second," the former senshi of Mars objected. "How do we know these are safe? We don't even know who these people are or why they kidnapped us. You're seriously going to trust their doctor to not try something?"

"You really need to remember more of the past life Reiko," Minako declared as she fastened the necklace behind her own neck. "Mercurian physicians only heal, even if their superiors order them to do otherwise. Sending her rather than a medic from another planet was probably meant as a sign of goodwill from whoever abducted us."

"I see," the priestess said considering their situation. "So why don't you ask her why they captured us?"

"I was going to as soon as I finished translating for you, but you started asking questions," Minako replied with a shrug and a mocking grin.

Rei rolled her eyes at the idol's response and motioned her to question the Mercurian.

Adopting the serious expression she used to be known for, the former leader of the senshi began to question the doctor, [So why are we here Officer Laurunda? Last time I checked Earth was off limits to the rest of the solar system, and interacting directly with Earthlings made the offense much worse. However, we're not the average Earthlings either, you kidnapped a world famous celebrity and the daughter of a powerful politician. Sensational abductions like this have always been frowned upon, so why did your regiment risk exposing their civilizations to the Earth again by kidnapping us?]

The doctor began cleaning up her supplies as she considered how to answer the young woman. After rising to leave, she paused and said, [Because the senshi are more important than our worlds' secrecy right now. I will have Corporal Autonoe bring you both to the mess hall once you're feeling well enough to walk. After you've finished your breakfast, Colonel Nodens wishes to meet with you.] Ignoring the former senshi's look of shock, Officer Laurunda stepped out of the tent, briefly spoke to the Jovian at the door, and briskly walked away.


	3. Ch 3: Memories from the past

Chapter 3: Memories from the past

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update, finals kind of snuck up on me, then I was busy visiting people during the holidays, and then school snuck up on me again. Also, it was longer, but I'm hammering away at a later section and am sick of re-checking this part. On the plus side I've had lots of time to revise the earlier sections so I think I've worked out most of the kinks. Also, just a speech formating reminder since it's been awhile:

"pretend its Japanese here" [specifically stated Silver Millennium language here] _This is what inner thoughts look like _**And this means the speaker/**_**thinker**_** is emphasizing something**

* * *

><p>"Enough already," a rather aggravated Rei scolded. The former leader of the senshi simply ignored her friend as she continued to pace back and forth in the empty "mess hall." It was really just a large tent with tables and chairs filling the majority of the space, but it was also a popular hangout for many of their captors. When Corporal Autonoe had brought them here, the tent had been full of men and women in various uniforms eating, drinking, and socializing, however that quickly changed after Minako quietly asked the man a question in one of those frustratingly familiar languages. Following his hesitant response, the former senshi of Venus shouted something to get all the soldiers' attention and then said something else that sent them running from the tent. That had been an hour ago, and in that time Rei had found some food, made a meal, eaten her share, and watched her former leader pace from one end of the tent to the other the entire time.<p>

The pacing she could have lived with, but the lack of communication from her so called commander was extremely irritating. Minako wouldn't tell her former second what the medical officer had said before leaving the tent, and instead chose to completely ignore her.

_No,_ the former senshi of Passion grumbled to herself, _She'd much rather glance my way every few laps, shake her head, and mumble to herself in one of those odd languages before starting back up again. _"Just tell me what she said," Rei insisted, "Pacing obviously isn't helping you work out a plan of action and you're getting on my nerves."

The idol paused to glare at her friend before returning to her pacing. Halfway through her next circuit she stopped, releasing a tremendous sigh and finally spoke. "After we're done here we have an appointment to meet with Colonel Nodens," she told the priestess. She had turned around to see Rei's reaction, and was unsurprised to find an expression that suggested that the priestess's found nothing significant in her words. She sighed again, but more softly this time. "The name doesn't mean anything to you does it?"

"No," the former senshi of Mars answered slowly. "Should it?"

Minako shook her head at the question. "Not really, but this would be much easier if it did," the idol answered as she moved to sit across from the other former senshi. She stared down at her hands on the table and elaborated, "The Colonel's name is significant because it's a Martian first name and only royalty in any of the Silver Millennium's militaries were referred to by anything other than their rank or family name in the Silver Millennium. Also, according to your past self, the Martian royal family frowned upon reusing first names, and it would be fitting the way our luck works for seemingly similar names from back then to not be coincidental." The idol finally raised her head to look directly at her companion's face to observe the effect of her next words. "I am concerned about all of this because your younger brother in the past life was named Nodens, and unless this person is a descendant of one of your other siblings, I think he might be your younger brother from the Silver Millennium."

The priestess gave a snort of laughter at the idea. "That's impossible. Even if anyone survived, they would be dead by now."

"Unless they were reincarnated like we were," Minako responded with a shrug. "Then again people from our civilizations did live for a long time and we have no idea how much time has passed since the Princess destroyed the Moon."

The former senshi of Mars shook her head in disagreement, "They can't all be reincarnated. There are too many of them, and the clothes and technology are all wrong. I may only remember a little bit of the past, but I don't remember anyone wearing camouflage military fatigues in favor of actual armor."

Minako paused briefly and then responded, "It depended on the kind of mission, but for the most part you're right." She brought her hands up to her face and huffed in frustration. "I hate being this unprepared," she declared, bringing her hands back to the table and looking directly at the priestess. "Keep your senses open and whatever happens follow my lead. We might be able to make it home together, but I don't think either of us has the power to escape on our own."

"Fine," Rei accepted with a small smile, "but you're going to have to give me some occasional signals so I'm not totally dependent an my sixth sense. Also," she continued pushing a bowl of food toward her commander with a mocking grin, "you should probably eat something after all that pacing. You won't help either of us if you faint from hunger."

Minako glared at the priestess and started with, "I'm not...," before she was interrupted by the growling of her stomach. The idol blushed slightly in embarrassment while she grudgingly took the bowl and offered spoon from her grinning second in command. "It's not your job to take care of me Mars Reiko," she quietly said before eating her food.

"Perhaps," the former senshi of Mars responded with a shrug, "but Artemis isn't here, so someone has to do it. Besides, as second in command to such a stubborn leader it's my job to remind you to take care of yourself."

* * *

><p>"Wait," Makoto began, "you mean Rei's crows are from the Silver Millennium too?"<p>

"Yes," Kunzite answered dryly as they watched Zoisite talk to the two agitated birds.

"But that doesn't make sense," the former senshi of wisdom objected. "Rei found them years before we became senshi, and neither Luna nor Artemis ever mentioned anything about either of them."

"I cannot say why they didn't mention it," he replied evenly, "but perhaps it's because they did not serve the same function as your feline advisors. From what I understood in the past, they were bound to Mars much like you were to Princess Serenity."

Makoto frowned and looked to Ami. "I don't recall anything like that, do you?" she asked.

The former senshi of water shook her head. "No, but that doesn't mean much. Both of our memories of the past life are still fairly limited," she said, turning to face Makoto. "Still, I wonder why Rei was given guardians at such a young age in this life. There wasn't really a threat until much later, so it's odd that she would be protected when Usagi wasn't."

The former senshi of thunder shrugged. "Maybe it was because she's psychic?" she suggested. "Rei mentioned that her abilities singled her out when she was really little, so maybe..." The florist stopped in shock as she saw Rei's crows transform into fully grown women. They closely resembled Rei when she was Sailor Mars, having long raven black hair and alabaster white skin, but instead of the senshi uniforms, they wore red and black cheongsams that seemed oddly familiar to the former senshi. _I remember them!_ she thought in surprise as memories of the two flashed through her mind.

"Mako?" Ami questioned, not realizing why her friend had stopped mid sentence.

The former senshi raised her hand to point at the two women behind the doctor and choked out, "Th-they-They're.."

The former senshi of wisdom glanced over her shoulder and gasped in equal shock. "Mars' maids!" she finished for the former senshi of protection.

Kunzite chuckled at their reactions and remarked, "That's a fairly traditional cover job for a bodyguard. I'm surprised neither of you saw through it."

"You wouldn't have either if you had ever seen them on the Moon!" Makoto argued. "They were there with Mars for years and never slipped up once around **any** of us. Why would we suspect the universe's most devoted hand maids when they didn't even bother to tail their charge when she was five?"

"I don't recall ever hearing any rumors about them either, so I doubt anyone else on the moon suspected them of being anything other than normal Martian maids," Ami added while shaking her head. _I wonder if Rei even knew about them this time_, she mused._ Their names are the same, but she never indicated they were special. Perhaps she blamed it on her gifts since they didn't talk to anyone else?_

"They must have slipped up at some point, otherwise Venus wouldn't have known to tell us to be cautious of them when seeking counsel from Mars at her shrine,"the long haired man responded with a shrug.

"Minako knew?" Ami asked sounding slightly surprised and hurt. _Why didn't she tell us?_

Nodding at the frustrated former senshi's question, Kunzite strode over to their princess who had yet to speak and still seemed stunned at the revelation. "Princess," he said as he reached Usagi's side, "I present you with the guardians of Princess Mars, the Ladies Phobos and Deimos."

Both women glared at him, and the one in red even mumbled, [Insolent Earthling!] in Martian.

The other, after giving her companion a hard look, scolded the leader of the shitennou. "It is not your place to introduce us to our own monarch Lord Kunzite." She then re-directed her gaze to the still somewhat shocked former princess of the Moon and, after clearing her throat to gain her companion's attention, they bowed in sync with their right arms fisted and raised to a point just above their left breasts. "I apologize for my sister's outburst your Majesty. It has been a long time since we took human forms. The King of Earth's European Territories indicated that you required our assistance in something involving Princess Mars?"

"Ah!" she exclaimed, the question finally breaking from her shock. "Yes, but don't be so formal. I'm not a princess anymore. Please call me Usagi," the former senshi of the Moon requested while trying to get the women to stand back up, "We need your help finding Rei and Minako. They were kidnapped and we were hoping you could help us find them."

Both women looked up, alarmed at the simple request. "Kidnapped?" the woman in black asked.

"When and where?" the one in red demanded stepping forward and grabbing Usagi's shoulder.

Startled by the sudden intensity of the women, the former Moon princess stuttered, "I-I'm not sure. Jadeite didn't know how many hours it's been, and he never said where exactly..." She trailed off as the one in black said something that made other release her arm and step back abruptly.

[I can't feel her anywhere,] the woman mumbled in Martian. She turned to her companion in red and spoke, [They were probably ambushed on the way back from the hospital. Go and check the route from there to the shrine, and contact me if you find anything.] She glanced back at Zoisite and switched back to Japanese. "Lord Zoisite, please show Demos the way out of this building. We don't have much time if what I'm sensing is correct."

"Wait!" Usagi cried, "What do you mean? What did you sense?"

The woman in black motioned for Zoisite and Demos to continue with a wave of her hand before she returned her attention to the former senshi of the Moon. "Absolutely nothing. I can't sense Princess Mars anywhere on this planet, but I know she is still alive. Someone probably used magic to seize the two of them, and for a time such spells usually leave a residue that can be traced. Unfortunately, the farther away the destination is, the faster the trail dissipates. I sent Demos to find the transport point, but I must speak with the King of Earth's Far Eastern Territories to see if what he knows can speed up the process."

"Who?" Usagi asked confused. _What's with all these weird titles she keeps using?_

"Lord Jadeite," she answered. "You said he was the one who told you what happened. Please, tell me where he is."

The former princess looked pleadingly at Kunzite, who nodded and pulled out a cell phone.

"Nephrite," he said into the device after bringing it to his ear. "Bring Jadeite back immediately. Lady Phobos wishes to speak with him." He paused for a moment listing to the other man's response before saying, "I don't care. Just get him in some clothes and bring him here." The leader of the shitennou paused again to listen before he ended the call and returned the device to his pocket. "They will be here shortly Princess," he announced, turning to speak to his second as he returned to the hidden room. "Zoisite," he commanded, "See if you can find any lingering spells from here. From what Jadeite said there should be at least two Mercurians, so focus on that type of magical energy signature."

The white haired shitennou simply nodded and resumed his place at the keyboard.

Phobos shook her head as she watched the man begin to play. [Earth magic,] she lamented ruefully in Martian, [We're relying on Earth magic and Earthlings to protect our princess! What would their Majesties say if they could see us now.]

[Probably that they were glad their daughter had such dedicated guardians,] Zoisite answered while he continued to play. [Your very positions suggests that the King and Queen of Mars were more concerned with their daughter's safety than anything else.]

The woman's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but she quickly recovered, adopting a grin and nodding her head in acknowledgment to the shitennou. [My apologies Lord Zoisite. I don't like relying on outsiders to protect my princess, and although I am aware you were being controlled at the time, the fact that I can remember your people assaulting the Moon doesn't help much either. Please continue. I will not interrupt you further,] she finished before turning away to examine the room.

She had only gone a few steps before she noticed the eyes of the remaining senshi on her. "Princess Mercury, Princess Jupiter," she greeted them with a small bow. "Was there something else?"

The two senshi glanced at each other then looked back at Phobos with determined expressions. "Yes and no," the former senshi of protection began. "We don't know anything else about what happened to Rei and Minako, but we wanted to ask you a question."

Phobos smiled slightly at their hesitancy and nodded her head. "You may ask, your Majesties ."

"Does Rei know about you?" Ami asked.

The small smile bloomed into a full blown grin at their forwardness and the guardian replied, "No. Our princess may suspect some things, but she does not know what we are."

"Then how did Minako know about you? She's about as sensitive as we are and I couldn't tell that you were different from the other crows at the shrine until you were transforming just now," Makoto countered.

Phobos laughed at that. "Surely you are aware that the princess of Venus' memories have been intact since before you were first reawakened as senshi?" After the two nodded she continued to explain, "We possessed both forms in the past as well, so it took very little effort on Lady Minka's part to recognize the guardians that had often been tasked with following her in the past."

"But I thought you were supposed to protect Rei. Why were you following Minako?" Usagi asked from behind the guardian.

Phobos' mirth evaporated at the question and she looked over her shoulder with a melancholy smile to answer the former Moon princess. "Because Princess, Lady Reiko was a Martian and as she got older, it became her duty to protect the princess of Venus, however it was **also** her duty to protect **you**. By sending us to watch over Lady Minka, Lady Reiko could be confidant that she was safe when she was not able to see to it herself."

The former senshi of Mercury adopted a frown while thinking, _So it was the same back then. Possibly more if Mars had her own bodyguards guarding Minako as well. _She glanced at Makoto, who nodded that she too had caught the implication_. _Ami brought her attention back to Phobos to ask more, but noticed the growing suspicion visible on Usagi's face. Hoping to distract the former Moon princess from the reason for their questions, she asked Phobos, "So our names were different in the past as well?"

Phobos nodded and replied, "Of course! Did you really think Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion were the only ones with different names in the past?" She began to laugh at the idea, stopping as a portal opened to the side. When Jadeite stepped out the guardian immediately strode up to him, and without slowing her pace, moved past a startled Nephrite, grabbed the front of Jadeite's shirt, and only ceased her movement when she slammed the shitennou into the nearest wall. "I hear you managed to lose something of mine, Lord Jadeite," she said angrily. "What happened to my princess while she was under your care."

Recovering from his surprise at being attacked so suddenly, the youngest shitennou threw off Phobos' hands and pushed her back with a scowl. "The same thing that would have happened if **you** were with her Lady Phobos," he snarled. "**All** our communications were cut off and we were severely outnumbered. I gave your princess a fighting chance against many skilled opponents, so why don't you stop wasting our time and help us find her."

"I already am," she shot back.

* * *

><p>[Your Highness, are you and Princess Mars ready to meet with the Colonel?] Corporal Autonoe politely asked Minako as she and Rei stepped out of the mess hall.<p>

The pop idol nodded and relayed the question to her companion as they began to walk, "He asked if we were ready to meet the Colonel."

"Are we?" the priestess responded.

"As ready as we'll ever be," the former senshi of Venus sighed. "I think you mentioned that he wasn't psychic in the past life, so that might work in our favor. Martians like you were always harder to deal with."

Rei raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Is that so?" she asked glancing in Minako's direction as they walked. They were passing a gap in the rows of tents, and something glinting over the idol's shoulder caught her attention. _What's that?_ She paused briefly to get a better look, and in doing so alerted Minako to her distraction.

"You're usually much more prickly for one, but the most difficult things about you psychic types is how hard it is to lie to you and how all of you have a tendency to be distracted by seemingly random things," the former senshi of Venus declared with some amusement. The former senshi of Mars glared at her commander prepared to retort, but Minako turned back to the Jovian they had been following and spoke up to stop him. [Corporal Autonoe, what is that area over there?] she asked pointing past the tents where the priestess had been staring.

The Corporal hurried back to look over, and cringed a bit. [I believe that is a part of the Moon Princess' gardens. Reports from the final battle said that you and Princess Mars made your last stand there during the destruction of the Moon,] he announced in a rush.

[I see,] she managed to force out. _I just wish that those random things weren't always so important,_ she grumbled in her head. The former princess of Venus refused to make eye contact with her friend as she passed on the Corporal's answer. "He says its the remains of the garden where we died."

The priestess' silence was telling. Minako wasn't even surprised when her temperamental friend began to walk toward whatever it was that drew her attention to the blasted spot, only to stop in front of the ruined remains of a flower bed. The pop idol watched silently as Rei knelt in the rubble where the former senshi of Venus recalled watching her best friend and lover die over a lifetime ago. _What is she looking for,_ she wondered as the former senshi of Mars began to move small chunks of rock around. She stopped breathing for a moment when the priestess picked up a simple bypass ring with ruby and topaz gems resting in settings that she had never expected to see again. [Oh... That,] she finally murmured tonelessly , causing their escort to give her a strange look.

_Why does this look so familiar,_the former princess of Mars asked herself. _It feels important, but I can't remember why. _Rei half turned to look over her shoulder and show the ring to the idol. "Do you ..." she began to ask, but paused with a wince as the past flashed through her mind. "Never mind," she grumbled in pain. The former senshi rose and held the ring out to Minako. "I think this was yours," she offered.

The former senshi of Venus hesitated and asked instead, "What did you remember?"

Rei frowned at the question. The former senshi of Venus was being awfully defensive about the ring. "Just some random flashes of times when I noticed you were wearing it. Why?" The former senshi of War asked suspiciously. _That's not true, _she thought to herself. _I was dying and you were brushing hair __from my eyes and crying. The Earth's light caught the ring on your finger and the tears on your face . I think you were saying something, but I couldn't make out the words. So why am I lying instead?_

_Why indeed_, the idol thought in response to the spoken question. "I was hoping it was something important," she replied. "We might miss crucial opportunities because you barely remember the past. I know you dislike it, but you need to try to remember so we have a better chance to get away when the time comes."

Rei sighed in irritation at the irony of it all. "I'll see what I can do, but you know how little I've remembered. Its taken me this long just to get a glimpse of you outside your uniform, so I doubt I'll get anything useful anytime soon."

The former senshi of Love intentionally turned around while she fought a rising blush at the unintentional double entendre. [We're ready to go,] she informed Corporal Autonoe, hoping her former second would stop being so stubborn and just remember all ready.

"So are you going to take it or not," Rei demanded as she stood. "Its only a ring, but the stones are your colors and I doubt anyone else can pull off the combination, so you might as well take it," she commented offhandedly while further examining the ring.

_Its not fair!_ Minako thought indignantly as she looked back at the former Martian in shock. _How can she say things like that when she barely remembers anything!_

The priestess only deepened the former senshi of love's consternation when she absentmindedly reached out to pull the idol's hand toward her and slipped the ring onto the singer's third finger. "Perfect fit," she murmured with a smile. "It felt like it belonged there," she told the staring idol as she looked up.

Minako just stared at her hand in shock for a few seconds not knowing what to think.

_It looks good there too, _the former senshi of Mars thought to herself. _I wonder why she was so hesitant...Gods! What did I just do! _Rei shouted in her head. "Minako," she started nervously. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," the idol looked up at the words, staring intently at her friend, "I shouldn't..." The priestess cut off abruptly when the former senshi of Venus grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her roughly into a hug.

[I'm finished with the kids gloves, Reiko,] she whispered in Venusian, barely brushing her lips against the former senshi of fire's ear, [If this is how you treat your memories, I'll just have to give you a lot more incentive to figure out where everything else belongs.] "Come on Reiko," she finished, lightly trailing her fingers down the bare skin of her friend's arms while she stepped back, "we don't want to keep the Colonel waiting." The pop idol walked back to their slightly exasperated Jovian guide and left a rather confused priestess in her wake. [Sorry,] she apologized, [we really are done now.]

Corporal Autonoe managed to control his expression, but failed to hide the amusement tinging his aura from the former Venusian. [Are you sure Lady?] he questioned while fighting a smile, [Princess Mars doesn't look like she's decided to go anywhere yet.]

Minako looked back over her shoulder at her friend. He was right, she didn't look ready to move. _I guess I'll just have to encourage her then_, she thought wickedly to her self. "Reiko!" she called getting the former senshi of Mars to snap out of her perturbed daze. "Hurry up or I'll start lining you up with dates so the soldiers so they can tutor you. You're not going to remember anything useful by just staring into space." That said, the former princess of Venus made a gesture to the corporal, who began to lead her away, and waved to the gaping priestess behind her.

"I suppose that's one way to make me want to remember the languages at least," the former senshi of Mars groused as she jogged to catch up to her commander.

* * *

><p>"Lord Jadeite," Phobos carefully began, "I don't think I understand. Please explain to me <strong>again<strong> how less than ten men managed to overwhelm one of the Shitennou without using magic." The irritated woman gestured at the alley they were standing in while going on, " All I can feel are the residual traces of several short range jumps away from here and a psychic barrier. According to Demos, no one teleported in, and this alley reeks of psychic suppressant. So why," she asked menacingly, " isn't my charge still on Earth?"

The shitennou in question just glared back at the guardian while snarling, "Mercurians don't need magic to catch you off guard, and I'd like to see **you** hold off a pack of mixed Inner System forces on your own."

The two warriors continued to glower at each other until Kunzite rolled his eyes in exasperation and cuffed Jadeite in the back of the head. "Enough," he said with a scowl of his own. "Lady Phobos," he interjected, "We don't have time for this childishness. Do you want to find Princess Mars or not?"

"Of course I do," she responded, "but this isn't where they planet jumped from. If this was done by members of the Silver Alliance as you suggested, there won't be anything to trace anyway."

"Why?" Mamoru asked with a frown. "Wouldn't they have still needed magic to leave?"

"Not if they went to the Moon," Phobos answered darkly.

"Its not really magic to travel to a planet's moon Master," Zoisite explained in as Mamoru's frown only deepened. "The theory behind it is similar to creating youma. You direct the energies that are already present to move you either to or from the planet and one of its satellites, so there is no magical energy expended. Its why you and the Princess were able to hide your meetings for so long in the past."

"I see,"he replied.

"Wouldn't they need to use magic to leave the moon though?" Ami asked in confusion.

"Perhaps," Demos answered as she jumped down from one of the buildings lining the alley. "Unless of course, the Mercurians decided to reinvent the wheel again."

"Shouldn't we check either way?" Makoto demanded. "We can't give up just because they might not be there."

"Yes, you're right, and we will keep looking until we find our princess," Demos responded. "Who will either be with or lead us to Princess Venus."

[Shut up!] Phobos chastised while grabbing Demos' shoulder. [They don't know the past well enough to go saying things like that, and even if they did remember, Lady Rei distances herself from the past. Suggesting things like that before they remember could make her balk at the idea just to avoid the past.]

"Ah! You mean they actually **were** together in the past life?" Usagi squealed excitedly, "I was never really sure how involved they were even back then." Both raven guardians grew pale and then green as the former princess of the Moon continued, "I'm so glad to have that question finally answered, but you know," she went on more seriously, "you really should stop switching to Martian like that. Ami and Makoto don't really remember that stuff yet. I mean, I only just started to understand all the old languages a few months ago and I remember the most of the three of us."

"Somehow," Demos began, "I don't think that counted as remembering."

"No," Phobos wearily remarked, "it didn't." She returned her attention to Usagi with a sigh, "My apologies Princess Serenity, but I would ask that you refrained from meddling in this particular situation. Lady Mars and Lady Venus will have enough of a time as it is. Please do not complicate things further for them."

"But they're so stubborn!" the former senshi of the Moon protested, "If we left everything up to them it could take years!"

"She's right you know," Ami pointed out before either guardian could respond. "It might even be an optimistic estimate given how often Minako travels and how long its taken for Rei to remember what little she has of the past life."

"Exactly! So its not meddling. We're helping our friends overcome their own unwillingness to compromise," Makoto agreed with an grin. "and that just gives us more incentive to rescue them sooner. So," she said trying to get everyone back on track, "how are we getting to the moon to check for a trail?"

"Che!" Jadeite burst out condescendingly, "That's the problem. We can't go anywhere until the moon is out, and it will still be several hours before its dark enough to actually use it."

Ami, Makoto, Usagi, and Mamoru looked to each other in confusion before the former senshi of protection spoke for all of them asking, "But didn't they do that just a few hours ago?"

"Yes," Zoisite answered stepping out of a portal that had materialized a few feet away. "However, they traveled halfway around the world to do it. Master," he continued bowing to Mamoru, "I managed to follow the Mercurian energy signatures from here to a city on the North American Continent."

"Then lets go!" Usagi shouted excitedly preparing to jump while pumping her fist in the air. She stopped at the grim expressions the Shitennou and Mamoru wore. "What?" she asked concerned she had missed something very big from their expressions.

"We don't have the power to move this many people that far," Mamoru responded after a pause. Sighing in frustration, he turned to Phobos and Demos, "Will a few hours make a difference?"

They looked at each other and considered the question before Phobos answered somberly, "No. In fact it would probably be better to wait so you have more energy to spare once we are up there."

The others looked at the two guardians questioningly before Demos spoke up, "The last we saw of the moon was when we died. We don't know what kind of environment to expect and might need your help to create a spell strong enough to follow them."

"Perhaps," Ami hesitantly suggested, "it might be better if Usagi, Makoto, and myself didn't accompany you."

The other two former senshi stared at her in shock. "You don't want to go?" Usagi asked in concern.

The former senshi of wisdom shook her head. "No, that's not it," she countered, "I'm concerned that we'll be more of a hindrance than a help."

"You mean because we can't use our powers anymore?" the former senshi of Jupiter questioned.

"Yes, that's exactly it," the young doctor confirmed. "If energy is that much of a concern, won't we just be making it harder for you to follow Rei and Minako?" she asked Phobos and Demos.

"No," Phobos answered before Zoisite, who had opened his mouth, had a chance to speak. "**You** might not be able to channel it yourself, but you still have much more powerful auras than the average person." She gestured at Demos and herself while explaining, "Like most warriors from the Silver Millennium, we learned in the past life how to pool energies when needed, so although you won't be able to direct it yourselves, the energy you contribute by coming would be extremely helpful."

"Soo, I suppose we should rest too then?"Makoto queried with a grin.

"Yes," Demos confirmed. "You should all rest until dark and meet us at the Hikawa shrine. We can show you how to pool your energies then."

"Isn't that kind of a public place?" the florist asked.

"Have you seen all of it?" Demos scoffed, "The gardens are large enough to hide over thirty children and the priests there aren't anywhere near as dense as the rest of you. They've known about us for years and would be more alarmed if we didn't do something now that their star pupil is missing."

* * *

><p>"Minako," Rei called to the pop idol as they caught sight of a large red tent.<p>

"What?" she bit out, irritated by the interruption to her internal musings.

"What were we like... back then?" the priestess asked.

The former senshi of Venus looked sharply at her former second not liking the direction of this line of questioning. "Now is not the time for this Rei. We don't have time for a crisis of identity right now," Minako berated her companion.

"I'm not having an identity crisis. I just want to know what to expect when we meet him," the former senshi of war responded with a glare. "You said he might be my brother, but do we know anything else about him? Just what are we walking into Minako?" she demanded angrily. "You said before that you don't like flying blind, right? Well I don't either, so lets ask him what's going on," Rei suggested while nodding at their guide.

"I don't want them to know how out of touch we've been. It makes us look weak,"the idol countered.

The priestess looked at her commander as though she were crazy and returned, "We were dead. I think they'll be expecting us to be a little behind on current events."

"But..," Minako began to argue.

"Do you want me to enter that tent?" Rei asked threateningly.

The former princess of Venus looked ahead to check that the tent was most likely where they were headed. "Yes," she grumbled shaking her head in exasperation. [Corporal!] she called in Lunarian.

The tall man stopped to see what the new hold up was. [Yes, your Majesty?]

[Princess Mars wants to know if the man we are going to see is her younger brother Mars Nodens. I told her that he probably is, but she would like your confirmation.]

[Well...yes,] he confirmed, slightly embarrassed. [Its only been a few millennia since you died, so most of your siblings are still in power.]

[Thank you,] she acknowledged before saying in a superior tone, "Its him."

Rei sighed wondering if this behavior was a side effect of Minako's status as an idol or her Venusian heritage. _ Probably both_, she mused. "All right," she said ignoring her commander's airs. "so what can we expect from him?"

"Well he..," the idol began only to stop at the sudden sound of barking and a flurry of brown and red things charging from the tent. "**Don't** move," she commanded while taking hold of the priestess' hand, "these are probably new dogs."

"**Dogs**?" the priestess hissed, trying not to move her lips too much.

"I'll explain **later**!" the former senshi ground out, hoping to shut up her companion.

Minako glanced around while they waited for the dogs to be called off. There were red cords raised on metal spikes marking the corners of a square around the large tent. It seemed they had entered a roped off area that the dogs considered their master's territory. _Hurry up_, she growled in her head. _I know you know we're here. They may not be Phobos and Demos, but that racket makes up for any telepathic link at this range._

Rei, on the other hand, was more focused on the dogs surrounding them. _Dogs,_ she thought, scrunching her eyes shut as they sniffed her hands and feet. _Try to remember dogs! Minako said these were the new ones, so he probably had others in the past, right? What can I remember about dogs from the past?_ The priestess flinched as memories began to flood her mind, and the dogs started to growl.

The growling drew the idol's attention back from the tent in front of them and to the former senshi of Passion's face. _This is bad,_ she thought seeing Rei's expression and feeling the panic emanating from her. _Don't move!_ She pleaded silently in her head,_ Please don't move! _She gently squeezed the priestess hand, hoping the action might help ground her in the now and lessen the initial aftereffects of remembering.

The former senshi of Fire's actions when she finally opened her eyes, while not the ones Minako had been dreading, were probably much more terrifying than anything the young idol could have reasonably expected. Her former second in command jerked on the idol's arm, forcing her to stand in front of the priestess. She then covered the former senshi of Venus with as much of her own body as she could before sitting down with her commander tucked in her lap, all the while shouting, [Aid! I seek aid!] in Martian and creating a wall of fire around them.

_It was a test_, Minako thought in shock. As she watched through a curtain of her and Rei's hair, the dogs trotted a few feet away before lying down with their heads on the ground and started whining. "I guess you remembered something," she commented.

Rei didn't respond and tightened her grip on the idol as the flames winked out of existence. About three seconds later, the young woman's grip disappeared with a groan and Minako felt herself supporting the dead weight of her unconscious friend.


	4. Ch 4: Family

Chapter 4: Family

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and comments. To everyone I told this would only take a month, I'm so sorry. I was dealing with some nasty writer's block and was having trouble ending this chapter. I still don't like where it ends, but at least this chapter is about 3,000 words longer than the last. A warning to all, Rini does show up in this chapter, however I don't plan on her being involved much more than is already shown. I don't care for her character that much and have no intention of forcing myself into the trap of rewriting everything to the anime or manga's scripts. I think for PGSM they should be guidelines at best. The rating went up to accommodate a few possible scenes that go beyond hand holding. Also, I still don't own Sailor Moon.

Formating is mostly the same:"pretend its Japanese here" [Silver Millennium language here] _This is what inner thoughts look like _**And this means the speaker/**_**thinker**_** is emphasizing something**. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\ signals a flashback or dream sequence being experienced by one of the current characters. ~~o~~o~~ signals a break within that same dream or flash back sequence.

* * *

><p><em>Buzzing, <em>the priestess thought. A loud buzzing sound was dragging her out of the darkness. _No... No, those are voices..._

[...totally inappropriate...wrong with you?]

_That's Minako, _she noted, _She sounds angry._

[...was necessary...who she was...]

_I...I know that voice,_ she realized, fighting to regain consciousness. "Nodens," she croaked, managing to sit up. She felt like someone had run her over, but at least she had remembered something of the man who went with the name. "That's No's voice."

The voices stopped, and were replaced with the noise of rapid footsteps. The former senshi of Mars felt the two approaching, but couldn't work up the energy to turn her head to see them enter. Instead, she noted for the first time that she appeared to be in a bed with silk sheets and a soft but heavy blanket in a very dark room.

_Waking up in dark unfamiliar places seems to be becoming a habit, _she commented in her head. _Although its an upgrade from the make-shift futon, perhaps next time I could actually **choose** where I'm going to sleep._ The priestess chuckled to herself at the absurdity of the thought and waited for her former commander and brother from the past life.

She didn't have to wait long as the idol burst through what sounded like a heavy cloth drape. That's_ odd. You would think she would have brought a light_, the priestess thought.

"Rei! How are you feeling?" the former senshi of Love demanded with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Fine. Just a bit tired," she answered clearing her throat a bit. "What happened?"

"You overexerted yourself doing something unnecessary and passed out," Minako replied more firmly.

The former senshi of Passion managed to turn her head and glare, but the effort was somewhat wasted in the pitch black of the room. "I did what you asked me to," she sneered, "Sorry if you didn't think Martian dog training secrets were an important thing to remember."

The pop idol snorted in annoyance and sat down on the side of the bed. "They took too much trouble kidnapping us to simply let a bunch of dogs rip us apart Reiko," she remarked, trying to sooth the anger emanating from her friend. The former senshi of Venus brought her hand up to the priestess' face hoping to calm her and get a better read on her reactions in the dark."He was posturing. You know, one of the many things you hate that everyone close to you seems to find it necessary to do?" she gently argued.

Rei's response was lost as a broad shouldered man in red camouflage walked in carrying a bright lantern. He didn't miss it when Minako's hand fell away or that Rei tried to sit up more as though she were trying to hide how weak she felt.

[I know you two have had a certain affection for chatting in the dark since you were teenagers,] he mocked in Martian while pulling over a chair, [but please restrain yourselves. I'd rather not deal with that particular can of worms on top of all the political chaos going on already. I'd also rather **my** bed didn't smell like someone else just used it for their own needs.] He placed the lamp on a table near the bed and sat down facing the exhausted priestess. Minako glared at him as the man looked searchingly over her comrade.

Rei stared back just as seriously, blinking at the sudden brightness. He looked older than she had remembered, but that was to be expected. In her memories he couldn't even grow a beard. This man was already going grey. "You're No aren't you?" she asked.

The Martian looked expectantly at the idol, who responded by sighing irritably. [She asked if you're name is No,] she translated.

[Yes,] he said with a nod, [and you really can't understand a thing I'm saying can you?]

"He said yes," the former Venusian threw out. It was quickly followed by a scathing, [Of course she can't! You'd be on fire if she could.]

[I doubt it,] No replied with contempt. [She's too weak from that little display outside. You must have had much more pleasant lives this time around for her to have so little stamina.]

Minako glared daggers at the Martian prince and threatened very evenly, [I'm not going to translate that, but if you ever even suggest that our new lives dealt us a better hand again, I will make you understand **just** how **wonderful** life during the Silver Millennium was.]

Nodens stared at the idol for a few seconds before he shook his head and replied with a chuckle, [Your life, perhaps, but that **child's**,] he said indicating Rei with a wave of his hand, [**can't** have been as difficult as you suggest. Her hair still has a red tint left and she couldn't even hold that circle for five minutes. Mars Reiko's hair was darker than a crow's wing by the time she was five, and at your age she could have encircled the entire palace with a wall of flame for half a day before she needed to rest.] He looked very seriously at Minako then, saying, [I don't care how much harder **you** are Princess Venus. All that matters to me, is that the sister I have been sent to find is a weakling when her people expect a champion of legend.]

Minako opened her mouth to tell off the Colonel once again, but Rei cut her off. "I think you should translate that before you say something equally stupid," the priestess interjected.

"But...," the former senshi of Venus angrily protested.

"You said before that he was posturing right? So how do you know he isn't now? Calm down and talk to me so you don't fulfill the dire warnings that have been going off in my head since your arguing first woke me up."

The idol glared at the priestess for a moment considering her words. "Promise me you won't react too badly first," she finally insisted.

The former senshi of War raised her eyebrow at that, but nodded anyway. "Alright, I'll try not to," she agreed.

Minako still eyed her warily as though she didn't believe her former second capable of such restraint.

Rei rolled her eyes at the obvious distrust. "I won't do anything. Now just tell me already."

_Riiight,_ the former senshi of Love thought skeptically. "He suggested that you were weak."

The priestess stared at the idol for a beat, waiting for her to continue. "Was that it?" she finally asked when her commander failed to add to the statement.

The former senshi of Venus hesitated a second more before softly admitting, "He thinks its because your life was too easy this time around."

"Well, I wasn't raised to fight wars if that's what he means," The former senshi of Mars responded with a small shrug, "but I don't see how that matters. From what you've mentioned of the past, neither you or Ami were either, so it should be a moot point. Why are you so upset? Its not like it really matters what he thinks, does it? They obviously think we're the only ones who can deal with some big problem of theirs, so we can't be all that weak."

Minako stared at Rei in shock for a few seconds before stammering out, "B-but he insulted you! He said your life was easy and insulted your hair! How can you not be infuriated by that?"

"Because he knows nothing about me or you," the priestess answered seriously. "He only has memories of people long dead, not Aino Minako or Hino Rei, and besides," she continued with a grin, "who cares what the old goat thinks of my hair. He's not my type even if he wasn't my brother."

The idol stared at her friend in indecision for a few moments before a deeper voice interrupted her thoughts.

[I see things between you two are similar to how they once were,] Nodens commented wryly. [I wasn't sure after the intelligence we gathered before retrieving you, but I suppose its not unusual for Venusians to do such things when they're so often away from their better halves.]

[Rei hasn't remembered that or shown any interest in a similar relationship in this life. What I do to fill the void until then is none of your business,] Minako snapped glaring daggers at the Martian commander. [I grow tired of these tests Colonel. Tell us why you abducted us or we're heading back to Earth at the first chance we get.]

The Martian stared at the idol thoughtfully for a few moments before shaking his head and responding, [I will answer your question in a moment, but first I need to ask my sister something that I don't trust you to interpret correctly.]

Minako's face flushed in anger at the insult, but the words of her retort were cut off before it began. [Lieutenant Cloris,] Nodens said into the communicator on his wrist.

[Sir?] a voice responded from the device.

[Report to my quarters immediately. I need a translator for my sister,] he commanded, watching the idol from the corner of his eye, [and bring some candles. I want a gage for her emotions before I tempt fate further.]

The former senshi of Venus' scowled at the Colonel and hissed, [I thought you said she was too weak to worry about.]

[No,] Nodens countered while lowering the device, [I said she wasn't a threat, but she's still a Martian,] he continued with a mocking grin, [and we resemble nothing so much as Earth's badgers when not taken seriously.]

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea,"Makoto asked, eying the empty courtyard around them.<p>

"Getting cold feet already?" Jadeite mocked from across the circle they had formed. "Aren't you supposed to be the Senshi of courage, or did that go away with your powers too?"

"Why you!" The former senshi of Jupiter snarled.

"Stop," Kunzite commanded, grabbing her arm before she could lunge at the blond shitennou. "Mercury's method will last longer."

The florist glanced questioningly at the leader of the shitennou who pointed with his chin at the petite doctor next to Jadeite.

"...if we told her you smelled like Rei's perfume?"she caught Ami saying to a very pale Jadeite. "Usagi reacted poorly, but I think Minako might think things through first. What about you?"

"Now, why were you concerned?" Kunzite demanded.

Chuckling over the thought of the former senshi of Venus' possible responses to such a situation, Makoto answered, "The shrine's courtyard is paved. This won't damage anything, will it?"

"Should it?" Nephrite interjected, sharing a concerned look with his leader. "I only finished repaying Motoki a few days ago. I won't be able to pay the priests to repave this courtyard too if we damage it."

"No," Kunzite answered them both. "If this is the same method the Princess used to get away from her guards, it should leave no trace."

Nephrite looked uneasily at the shrine buildings. "Is it?" he cautiously asked.

The elder shitennou rolled his eyes and called over to Mars' guardians, "Lady Demos, will this disturb the shrine or its occupants at all?"

"Only if they try to convince someone else that they saw ten people, seven of which were in unusual clothing, fade away in the middle of the night," Phobos answered for her companion. "Why?"

"Jupiter expressed some concern," he replied, glancing at the florist expectantly.

The senshi of thunder sighed at the implied command, "I remembered seeing some people doing something like this in the past life, but after they disappeared the ground was torn up. I wanted to make sure we weren't doing the same thing."

"Sounds like a planet teleport," Luna interjected as she reached the top of the shrine's steps. "We might need to use it after we get to the Moon, but I think it would be overkill right now."

"Certainly," Demos agreed with a slight bow to the young girl and stuffed white cat she carried. "Miss Luna, Master Artemis," she formally greeted the two. "Thank you for meeting us here on such short notice."

The girl blushed slightly at the unusual level of formality. "I thought you two had been reincarnated like everyone else," she replied trying to bridge the gap in her understanding, "Why are you being so formal and acting like you're still just Mars' maids?"

The two guardians looked at each other in confusion before Phobos answered, "We were never **just** maids, Miss Luna. We are the guardians of our princess, but she guards Princess Serenity, to whom you are advisors. Some courtesy is the right of your station just as it would be for anyone who belonged to the court in the past."

"You really need to talk to Rei more," Artemis said with a sigh. "There's no need to be so formal. The Silver Millennium is over, and she would be happier if you lived your own lives instead of guarding her because of the past."

"We do not guard Hino Rei just because of the orders given to us in the past life, Master Artemis," Phobos objected with a scowl. "She is our purpose, but that is because she has done things both in this life and the last to deserve our service and loyalty. Treating you and the other members of Princess Serenity's court with respect is simply an extension of that loyalty."

"Princess Mars is truly fortunate then," Zoisite interrupted before any of the other former senshi could respond. Giving them all a warning look, he continued, "Now that Luna and Artemis have arrived, we should begin. The longer we take, the farther we may have to go."

Demos gave a grateful nod to the shitennou while responding, "Yes, we should. Miss Luna, please join the circle so we can begin."

"Right," Luna said joining the circle between Usagi and Jadeite.

"Good," Demos approved, "Now I need you all to join hands and close your eyes."

Phobos continued after they complied, "Now you must center yourselves. Focus on the energy at your core that you use everyday. It should feel familiar, welcoming even." The two waited for the expressions of the senshi to show that they had found what they needed.

"Tap into that power and imagine it flowing to the people next to you," Demos urged.

The girls gasped as they felt their energy form a circuit with the people next to them.

_Its so warm,_ Ami sighed to herself.

_So alive! _Makoto marveled in her mind.

_Its like when Mamoru and I played at the beach,_ their princess happily thought, _or like going home after being away for a long time._

"Now imagine a soft white light," Phobos commanded, "Focus on it and nothing else."

"You might experience a brief sensation of falling," Demos commented, "but that's normal. Just keep focusing on the light."

"Open your eyes and let go of each others' hands," Phobos said after a few moments had passed.

Several of them gasped as they looked around at the ruins surrounding them. They were gray, pitted, and covered with weeds from the passage of time. Looking at the sky, most were surprised to see a opaque dome marring their view of the Earth.

"Welcome to the remains of the kingdom of the Moon," Demos calmly told them.

* * *

><p>"What exactly do you remember of me Reiko," Lieutenant Cloris translated to Rei for Nodens.<p>

The priestess gave him a strange look, asking, "How do you know that name?" She looked to her companion expectantly, "Why is he calling me Reiko? I thought you made up that name to harass me."

The idol opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. She tried again after a moment with a worried look on her face, "It **is** your name." Minako paused and glanced at the floor as though she didn't really want to finish answering, "It's your name from the past life. I used it to try and jog your memory."

"And I suppose using it has just become another way to irritate me since then?" the former senshi of Mars inquired.

The former senshi of Venus looked up hopefully. "Mostly," she answered with a small smile.

"That's not my name," the priestess sighed irritably and brought her attention back to the Lieutenant. "Tell him to call me by my current name," she demanded, "or I'll have Minako translate everything else."

[Sir,] the Mercurian began carefully, [your sister requests that you call her by her current name or have Princess Venus translate for her.]

[It was a demand actually,] the pop idol added nastily, [Reiko has an aversion to being associated with her past self even if she's the same person.]

[I see,] Nodens replied with a raised eyebrow. [I take it you're the only one immune to this...preference?] The former senshi of Love just smiled like a cat with cream. [Rei then. What do you remember of me from your past life?]

Cloris translated the new question to which Rei responded, "Not much. I think you spent a lot of time on the Moon after you were allowed to enter the military, but I don't really remember anything else except brief flashes of you and a few other people who seemed to be around a lot. Why?"

The Martian commander chuckled as he listened to the translation and got up to place and light three candles in front of Rei. [I need to know how far you might be willing to trust me.]

"For what?" Rei asked, seeming more revived after sitting in front of the flames for a few minutes.

[Lady Minka,] the Martian addressed Minako, [has Rei ever used a fire other than the ones at the shrines where she's been training to use her psychic gifts?]

[Not that I'm aware of,] the former princess of Venus carefully answered.

[Have you?] he asked Rei.

Once the Mercurian finished translating the priestess shook her head In the negative saying, "No, it wouldn't work. A normal fire doesn't have a strong enough connection with the gods to see anything, and even trying might insult them."

[That's what I thought,] Nodens said with a smile. [Our reconnaissance suggested as much about the Shinto seers before we even found you. Fortunately, they're wrong. You can, but only if you let yourself.]

"Which is why I need to trust you?" Rei finished once her translator caught up. "After all we saw from the Dark Kingdom I'm willing to believe you, but I don't think its enough to allow me to do what you're asking. Princess Mars might have been able to do it, but I'm not her," she asserted. "I was reincarnated as a human, and even though being a senshi has made me a bit different from most, there are still limits to those differences."

[Perhaps,] the Martian replied, [but being the senshi of Mars is why your past self could do it. Martian seers are also limited to sacred sites, but your senshi status gives you a more direct connection to the spirits of the flames.]

[We're not senshi anymore,] the pop idol interrupted. [We lost our powers when Princess Serenity shattered the Silver Crystal in order to reset the world after she destroyed it again.]

[You certainly looked like senshi in that battle we observed a few weeks ago,] Nodens commented.

[That was an exception granted by Queen Serenity's spirit.] the former senshi of Venus explained. [She sent us the Moon Sword so we could draw on its power to defend the princess one last time.]

[I see,] he slowly responded. [That's...very interesting. A few days ago we found the Moon Sword in the ruins a few days, but neither it's appearance nor it's disappearance have impacted anyone else. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune have been guarding the outer system this entire time.]

[But...But that's impossible!] Minako objected.

"Uranus and Neptune?" the priestess asked incredulously once Cloris had finished translating. "You mean there are more senshi?" she directed at her former commander.

"I...Yes. Most inhabited planets have one, but what do you need us for if you still have **them**?" the former senshi of Venus asked in exasperation. She let the Mercurian translate her question while explaining to Rei, "Uranus and Neptune guard the system from outside invaders and individually are much more powerful than we were as senshi, but they shouldn't be able to use their powers now that the Silver Crystal is gone either."

[They do what they will,] the Martian commander replied, [Supposedly they're still following Queen Serenity's orders, but whose to say. Ever since we saw that light envelope the Earth again, more invaders have managed to push past them. I suspect the latest ones were actually able to **fight** their way past Uranus and Neptune's perimeter.]

"So you want us to drop everything so you don't have to fight them yourselves?" the former senshi of Mars asked, confused and a little indignant at the explanation.

"No," Minako cut in before the lieutenant finished translating Rei's question, "If it got past Uranus and Neptune, its out of any normal soldiers' league. We were probably the last chance they had to take down whatever it is with only a few losses, but as we are now, we can't help them." She addressed Nodens next, [I'm sorry, but even if they can still use their powers, we can't. Rei can try to do a reading for you, but we can't be involved more than that. Earth's shitennou might be able to help, but you'll need to talk to the prince of Earth for that.]

[Are they the ones who needed you to defeat the youma?] Cloris asked interrupting his commander's response.

[They didn't need us to,] the pop idol answered very carefully. Nodens lack of reprimand to the lieutenant was putting her on edge. [Our being there simply made things go faster. The prince and his shitennou misjudged the threat and we stepped in before they got a second chance at the monster.]

[I see,] the Martian answered again, [and you said this was made possible because Princess Serenity was in danger?]

[Queen Serenity's spirit believed so,] Minako replied, suspicion making her response guarded.

[Then I suppose I will have to speak with these shitennou then,] the commander remarked with a sigh. [Could you introduce me to them so we can avoid any unfortunate misunderstandings?]

[Let me talk to them first,] the former commander of the senshi conceded.

[Thank you,] he accepted with a smile that somehow bothered the former senshi. Turning his full attention to the priestess sitting in his bed he probed, [Now, Rei, about that fire reading, would you be willing to attempt it?]

The former senshi of Mars gaze flickered to the pop idol as Cloris translated, and at her slight nod, Rei replied, "I'll try, but I can't guarantee you anything."

[That's all I ask,] he assured her. [Cloris will help you to your tent so you can rest. In the morning I will send someone in to help you prepare.]

* * *

><p>"How can any of this still be here?" Ami wondered aloud as she took in the stones that surrounded them.<p>

"Magic," the Prince of Earth replied while he examined the shattered fragments of a statue, "Probably the same kind that kept random bystanders from recognizing you after you transformed in a crowded area."

Usagi frowned, protesting, "But Motoki and Naru knew who we were when we transformed in front of them!"

Mamoru shrugged as he returned a fragmented hand to the dusty ground. "Their attention was already fixed on you, and you did it thinking they would know, right?"

"Sort of," the former senshi of Protection answered, "but I think Motoki might have been more focused on the youma that was attacking us."

"I doubt it," Mamoru countered with a smirk.

"Master Endymion is right to some extent," Zoisite cut in, "however your senshi magic was a little bit different from ours. Your friends' ability to recognize you afterwards was most likely because they already knew you so well."

The former senshi looked to Phobos and Demos for confirmation, but the two just shrugged.

"The identities of the Sailor Senshi were well known in the past. You never had to hide your identities when you used your normal transformations," Demos clarified, "so we really don't know."

"There might be something about it in the archives if there's anything left of them," Phobos added, "but that information wasn't really relevant during the Silver Millennium."

"Its also not relevant as to why we are here right now," Kunzite sternly pointed out. "We need to find Mars and Venus before they're taken out of the solar system." He brought his attention to the two guardians. "Can you sense anything?" he asked.

Demos' gaze drifted far away for a moment before she finally answered. "Yes, I can feel her. Its faint and masked by several other auras, but I think Lady Rei is near one of the old gardens in the princess' wing of the palace."

"Why would it be faint?" the former senshi of Wisdom inquired with concern. "Shouldn't it be easier to sense Rei in an area as small as the moon palace?"

"Is it easier to see a black dot on a white field or black one?" Demos asked sarcastically.

"White," Jadeite snapped. "Why? Was there a point to answering the question with a riddle?"

Nephrite casually cuffed the blond shittenou while seeking clarification from the guardians. "So you're suggesting this is one of the more common methods of hiding things for the people of the moon? Sort of like Venus pretending to be the princess?"

"Its usually part of a larger plan with several other layers of protection, but yes, misdirection is one of the favored methods for hiding things in plain sight," Phobos responded with a brief glare in Demos' direction.

"Enough!" the prince of Earth commanded sending a challenging glare at both his men and Mars' guardians. "Kunzite is right," he declared turning his full attention on both women, "we're wasting time. If you know where they are, lead the way."

A strange expression passed over Phobos and Demos' faces as they glanced at each other and seemed to come to an accord. Demos moved a half step behind her sister and both women fell into a fluid bow.

"By your command Majesty," they murmured in unison.

The two turned around, maintaining their staggered positions as they walked toward what looked like the main body of the ruined palace.

The remaining senshi glared at Mamoru and Usagi lightly smacked him on the arm.

"We're trying to get them to act normal!" she chastised, "Stop convincing them you're royal enough for them to keep acting all formal on us!"

Her husband merely rolled his eyes, tugging at her arm so he would start following as well. "Its their choice Usagi," he reasoned, "Let them be who they want to be."

The former princess of the Moon pouted, but made no further protest as they followed their companions through a marble archway and into the palace proper.

It was like entering the remains of a gilded maze. The walls and stairs had failed in places, but everywhere they looked were partial friezes, cracked vaulted ceilings, and faded artwork framing crumbling doorways and empty landings. It might have still been beautiful to see if not for the grime left by the passage of time and war, but the state of what was once a masterpiece just underscored how complete the end of the Silver Millennium had been.

"Which way?" Kunzite asked, breaking the silence.

Phobos started to speak, but all that emerged was a choking noise.

Demos put a hand to her shoulder and said apologetically in Martian, [We don't have time for those long dead. As you've often said, the princess is more important.]

The black dressed guardian nodded stiffly as she squeezed the hand on her shoulder, and returned her attention to the leader of the shitennou. Taking a deep breath she began, "That way. They're located somewhere near Princess Serenity's old..."

She stopped when they heard the tinkling bell like laughter of a child.

"A ghost?" Usagi asked as the shitennou all drew their weapons and Mamoru assumed his princely regalia.

"No," Phobos answered, "I didn't sense any spirits when I searched for Lady Rei."

"There are parts of the palace that we can't read," Demos cautioned.

Phobos shook her head. "No one should be there, even if they're dead. The doors are protected better than that," she objected, "**We** had to get special permission just to go near them when we were guarding Princess Reiko." The guardian sighed and looked to Kunzite. "We don't have time to investigate, but I don't like trusting that nothing will happen either. We'll cover point and trust you to guard our flanks and rear."

Kunzite nodded saying, "That's acceptable."

Demos' gaze flicked to Jadeite, Usagi, and Luna before it finally landed on the prince. "Don't let anyone wander off," she warned him, "We don't need more rescue missions."

"Hey!" Usagi protested, "There's no way I'd get lost in the palace!"

Ami smiled while Makoto and Mamoru tried to suppress their laughter at both the comment and the former Moon princess' reaction.

"Certainly not Your Majesty," Phobos agreed with a small smile of her own. "You stopped doing that a long time ago."

Usagi opened her mouth to refute the implication, but Phobos brought her finger to her lips. "Shhh Princess," she cautioned, "We're here to find Lady Rei and Lady Minako, not to alert the people who kidnapped them that we are here as well."

The former senshi of the Moon pouted as everyone adjusted their positions to accommodate the new concern, and once again began to follow the two guardians to their friends.

* * *

><p>"Minako! I'm fine!" The former senshi of Mars objected, trying to get her comrade to stop trying to help her walk.<p>

"You were unconscious less than an hour ago," the former Venusian argued, refusing to let the priestess pull her arm off the idol's shoulders. "Stop trying to overdo it again." She re-secured her arm around the other woman's waist and fixed her with a glare and demanded, "What's wrong with me helping **you**? Is Hino Rei so pig headed that she can **force** her help on others, but not accept it herself when a friend offers it in a time of need?"

"N-no," the former senshi of War protested, "but..."

The former commander of the senshi cut her off, "Then let me help you!"

The priestess found herself unable to stand up to the idol's self righteous gaze. "Fine. Do what you want," she finally acquiesced turning her head away from the idol's glare.

They continued to walk to their tent and Minako found herself glancing at Rei from time to time. _Its like the only time we're willing to accept help from the other is when the other's not there, _she thought. _This needs to stop._

"I'm sorry," the idol forced out after a strained moment of silence.

The former senshi of Mars almost tripped in surprise, but managed to catch her balance before the misstep toppled them both. The priestess looked at her companion suspiciously and expectantly waited for her to continue.

"Sometimes," Minako began, "I worry..." She looked forward, and upon seeing the back they followed, remembered they had an audience that could understand them. "...about all of you," she hedged, "but...seeing you so still like that..." she paused, not sure how to describe it without giving away too much. "It felt like watching the end again."

_The end? _Rei questioned in her mind. _I guess that was what I remembered before._ "I suppose I can understand," she yielded thinking back to her own reaction over the idol's death. "I probably wouldn't react well if I thought you were sick or hurt again either."

The idol was barely able to restrain her immediate reaction to make a scathing retort and instead offered,"Then we can worry about each other."

Rei gave her a strange look, not trusting what she had heard. "What do you mean?"

The idol huffed in frustration. _She's really going to make me spell it out! _ she protested to herself. "It's like what you said in the mess hall. There's no one else here to take care of us when we can't ourselves, so why not take advantage of our past roles and leave everything to the one person here we both know we can trust?"

"You mean you'll listen to me if I think you're wrong?" the former senshi of Passion asked incredulously.

Minako grinned a little ruefully at that and glanced back at the former Martian while replying, "I'll try."

"Humph," Rei snorted. "At least you're honest about it." She sighed, glancing up at the Earth in the sky before continuing. "You're right. There isn't anybody else." The priestess gave her friend an assessing look before finally concurring, "Alright, we'll take care of each other."

The former Venusian gave a pleased smile and laughingly added, "In sickness and in health."

She was startled when her friend suddenly paled and leaned heavily on her, forcing the idol to stop their forward motion. "Rei?" she questioned worriedly.

The former senshi of Mars shook shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut as she said in a pained voice, "Wait until we get to the tent."

"Are you sure?" Minako queried cautiously, "Can you still walk?"

Rei drew in a deep breath and nodded quickly. "Yes. Its not that," she clarified, "I just remembered something."

"Oh... I see," the idol replied, once again very aware of the Mercurian patiently waiting for them a few steps away.

They continued the rest of the way in silence to a different tent than they had started the day in. Instead of just a pile of blankets, this one had a large bed and camp furniture. On top of the table was even what looked like a satchel holding a few changes of clothes.

Minako looked it all over appreciatively. _I see we've gone up in the world,_ she joked to herself.

"Princess Mars. Princess Venus," the lieutenant addressed them after giving the two a chance to take in their new quarters, "Please excuse the poor accommodations, but we didn't expect to need to keep you in our camp for more than a night. This is what we were able assemble from our officers' tents, and Lieutenant Rhode should be back from Venus in a few days with more supplies." He gestured to the assortment of clothing on the table and pulled a rucksack off one of the folding chairs, saying, "We've also gathered clothes from some of the women who are close to your size so we can wash the ones you're wearing. Just put them in this bag and hang it on the pole outside the tent. Someone will pick it up and drop them off in the morning after they've been laundered."

He stepped out of the tent holding the flap open to show the Jovian who was setting up a perimeter like the one around the Colonel's tent and explained, "Should you need anything, Corporal Autonoe and his squad will be guarding you again. The Corporal has a communicator to contact myself or Major Ida. She was doing reconnaissance in Japan before we found either of you, so she has a fairly good command of your language as well. Now if you'll excuse me," he finished with a bow, "I need to attend to some other duties."

Once the Mercurian was gone, the former senshi of Mars took a shuddering breath and sat on the side of the bed with her head resting in her hands.

"Talking helps," Minako began as she sat next to her friend. "I remembered almost everything all at once, so it took a few days to hit me, but talking to Artemis helped me keep it together when it did."

The priestess just sat there as though the former Venusian hadn't said a word, and Minako felt a melancholy descend upon her.

"Reiko, " she asked, worried at the lack of response, "what exactly did you remember?"

There was a pause while the idol held her breath, hoping the former Martian would answer, but fearing she would just shut her out instead. Eventually the former senshi of Mars chuckled brokenly. "She didn't see me grow up in this life either," she half laughed, half sobbed.

* * *

><p>"We're almost to the gardens," Demos quietly commented as she glanced to see her sister's reaction. "Why do you suppose we haven't heard that voice again?"<p>

The calm guardian shook her head to emphasize her own concern. "I don't know," she returned. "You're probably right about it having come from the forbidden corridors though. Hopefully it's just an echo from the past rather than something new. I doubt we can handle anything that could get past the gates."

Demos shuddered at the idea.

"Why are you two whispering?" the former princess of the Moon complained loudly. "Aren't we supposed to be working as a team?"

"We are Princess," Demos contradicted while rolling her eyes, "I was just commenting to Phobos about our location." She gestured at the nearly windowless corridor they were walking through. "This is one of the limited access sections of the palace, but going through it is the fastest way to the Princess' gardens," she explained, "I was concerned that this might be where that voice came from before."

"Really?" Ami asked surprised, "Why? Do you think something managed to survive the end by hiding here?"

"No," Phobos was quick to deny, "but something new could hide from us here. The magic in the area effectively stops any psychic scans, so its hard to tell if there is something out of place."

"Is the magical energy stronger here or something?" Makoto asked looking around at the disintegrating paintings with newfound suspicion.

"In a way," Demos replied. "Its part of why the area was off limits to most people in the first place."

"So your palace spawned some sort of demonic disembodied voice?" Jadeite threw out.

"Nephrite," Kunzite called from the back of the group.

"Yeah," the red haired shitennou said with a malicious grin. He then reached forward and smacked the blond in the head. "Don't be an idiot," he mocked while Jadeite glared at him.

The laughter started again, obviously closer this time.

"You're all silly," a childish voice laughed.

"Its definitely coming from the gates," Demos warned, "What do you think we should do about it?"

"Nothing," Phobos immediately answered. "Its probably trapped there. If we ignore it we can..."

"Hey! Who are you?" Usagi called out, "Why are you hiding from us? Come out where we can see you!"

"...Or the princess could give it permission to leave and possibly attack us," the guardian ended with a snarl. She signaled everyone to stop as she and her sister summoned curved black daggers to their hands.

"I guess she doesn't remember anything about the time gates," Demos commented humorlessly.

"Time gates?" Zoisite asked with some concern. "I thought they were just a myth."

"Why should I?" the childish voice asked in a superior tone. "Plu said that no one was supposed to be here anymore, so you're probably bad people. I'm not going to come out just so you can kidnap me."

"Thats because to most people it was," Demos answered the silver haired shitennou.

"Only the royal families and a few of their guardians knew about the gates," Phobos elaborated. "Tampering with time is dangerous at best, so the Queen encouraged the idea that the gates were a myth, and entrusted them to one of her own guardians."

"Why would we kidnap you?" Mamoru asked holding his hand over his wife's mouth to keep her from responding to the voice's insult. "We're here looking for some of our friends. They're both a little shorter than Usako here and fight a lot. Did you see them go through here recently?"

"Master," Kunzite interrupted, "Perhaps we should move on. We don't really have time to play twenty questions with a child."

The prince of Earth just shrugged saying, "It doesn't hurt to wait for her answer before continuing."

"Those were your friends?" the child shouted incredulously, "They went through here a while ago. If I show you where they went will you hurry up and take them away? Plu doesn't like them here and she'll probably let me stay longer if they go."

The prince of Earth glanced at his guardians. They made gestures of approval or indifference to Mamoru's unspoken question. He nodded back and raised his voice to answer. "Alright, but you need to promise to help us keep Ami, Mako, and Usagi safe too. They can't fight with magic anymore, so we need to protect them," he demanded gesturing at the former senshi.

"Can't fight?" the little girl said as she stepped around a corner. She was holding a strange black ball with a cat face on it and hugged it tightly as she asked, "Then what good are they? Why would you bring useless people like that to rescue anyone?"

"Because there's more to helping people than fighting," Ami said coldly before either Makoto or Usagi could get a word in. "You said you knew where they were," she continued in a voice that caused even the shitennou to take a step back, "Then by all means, lead the way."

* * *

><p>Minako stroked her friend's long dark hair as she slept, wondering what else she might remember before all of this was over. <em>She's never been able to remember anything substantial before, so why is every little thing making her remember so much now?<em> she wondered. The one time leader of the Sailor Senshi smiled, still musing to herself, _It almost makes me want to ask for a blond wig and some lingerie to see if she can recall anything fun. Of course, knowing my luck she'd remember something like dressing for a ball or some other event, not what we shared in the past. Still, _the idol reflected remembering why she was able to sleep with the priestess in her arms, _I guess even that is preferable to memories that hit her like this. _

The former senshi of Mars had been a mess of emotions as the memories of her mother's death in both lives mixed and warred for her attention. It took some prodding, but Minako had eventually convinced the priestess to change for bed and try to rest. After all, they were all older than they had been last time, so like Rei always said, the past was still in the past, even if people from back then hadn't figured out how to leave them alone. When exhaustion finally caught up to the priestess, she had been clutching the pop idol to her as though she were trying to reassure herself that this woman who had so recently died and yet didn't, wouldn't disappear too.

"I won't leave like that again, Reiko," the former senshi of Love whispered as she kissed the top of her friends head and tried to fall asleep as well.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mars Reiko opened her eyes as the feeling of fingers running through her hair stirred her from her slumber. It didn't feel like she had slept long. She glanced at the glowing chronometer in the dark room before grumbling, [It hasn't even been an hour. Go back to sleep.]

She felt another hand begin trailing down her back, and she released a sigh. She doubted she'd be able to sleep anytime soon.

[But I'm not tired yet,] the senshi of Mars' companion protested. [Its not my fault you and Mercury stayed up all night, and I deserve to be consoled for being tricked into destroying your best lace.]

The Princess of Mars smiled at the memory as she began to allow her own hands to wander. [I assumed that was why I was running for my life this morning,] she commented.

[Of course not, Reiko,] the other woman giggled, [That was only because you beat me. You still owe me for the sneaky method you two came up with.]

[You're just mad I didn't have to dig through an entire jungle looking for your flag to win,] Reiko declared as she rolled her partner under her so she was straddling the woman. [You should know better than to ignore the technicalities when dealing with Mercury. Its how she usually beats us.]

[So you won't help me sooth my ego from the nasty beating it took today?] her companion pouted as she ran her hands down the senshi of Mars' sides.

[I suppose I could assist you with that,] she replied, and smiled as she leaned in for a kiss. [What did you have in mind?]

~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~

[Mina, please,] the Martian begged her commander in their planning room. [She can't be here. There won't be anything left after the Earthlings get here! Please!] she begged while falling to her knees and touching her head to the floor, [Please let me send her away.]

Jupiter sucked in a shocked breath and Mercury fidgeted uncomfortably a few steps away. Mars had been acting peculiar for the past few days, but they'd never seen the proud Martian bow to anyone but the Queen and their Princess. That she was practically abasing herself to the Venusian made the two more than a little worried.

Venus gazed coldly down at Sailor Mars' form before turning her back on the sight. [Get up,] she ordered.

The woman didn't move.

[This is not up for discussion,] their commander declared in an icy tone, still facing away from her subordinates. [Both the Princess and the Queen will remain on the moon. If we have to, we can evacuate them during the battle, but the royal family doesn't abandon the Moon until absolutely necessary.]

The princess of Venus paused waiting for the sound of movement to signal her second in command had gotten up off the floor, and sighed when it was not forthcoming.

[Send away your brother and whoever else you need to,] she told Mars, turning around to look at her, [but we can't go against the Queens orders. We will protect the palace and Serenity along with it.]

Reiko finally looked up at the words, and tried to make her case one last time. [We can't win Venus. Every future I've seen is just a variation of the same calamity. No one is going to survive.]

The Venusian reached down to her friend as she replied sadly, [Then we will protect the Princess as long as we can.]

The Martian let her commander help her stand as she agreed with haunted eyes, [Even beyond the very end if need be.]

~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~

_Flames_. There were flames and explosions everywhere she looked.

_Not mine_, she thought in confusion, _they won't listen to my commands._ _We're being attacked! Where are the others?_

She looked around franticly, stumbling occasionally from a stray explosion and incinerating stray monsters. _Who is doing this? _she wondered. "Princess! Princess Serenity, where are you?" she called trying to decide which way to go. She could barely feel her comrades or the princess. _Its like I'm in a fog, _she reflected, _Why..._she began only to stop when she noticed the blood. Her abdomen was soaked with it and only getting worse. _When..._ she started, but stopped at the sound of screams and a feeling of crushing loss.

She ran toward the voices fearful of what she'd find.

[Mercury,] she heard herself whisper.

The senshi of Wisdom was lying crumpled in front of a screaming Princess Serenity whom she seemed to have taken a blow for. Jupiter was trying to drag the hysterical woman away from the scene while Venus held off a group of attackers. Mars began to run towards the battle, and ran faster still as a feeling of dread descended on her. _No,_ she screamed in her mind as she stumbled.

The fall forced her to notice archers preparing to loose a volley upon the senshi of Beauty. It would probably hit Jupiter and the Princess too.

[Run!] she screamed hoping to get her comrades away from the arrows.

The Jovian heard the warning and dove through a doorway dragging the Princess with her. Venus was not so lucky.

She looked instead toward her shouting lover. The lover she had given up for dead when the energy that connected the senshi of Passion to their princess dwindled to almost nothing. The lover who was now scrambling over the rubble to reach her.

[Mars,] she whispered, pausing in her destruction of the Earthlings long enough to give the archers a shot.

The senshi of War watched as the slight smile was ripped away from Venus' face and circles of red blossomed on her lover's fuku.

[Venus!] she screamed in terror watching the senshi of Love and Beauty stumbled forward from the force of the projectiles slamming into her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Minako woke up with a start. _What was that? _she wondered. _It sounds like someone...crying?_ She heard another whimper come from the woman in her arms and realized why she had woken up. _Is she having a vision or just a nightmare?_ The pop idol worried as she tried to wake her friend.

"Rei," she called while stroking the priestess' cheek, "Rei, wake up. Its just a dream. You need to wake up. Rei!"

The former senshi of Mars woke in confusion. She'd just had a vision of her friends deaths. "Venus!" she shouted in panic as she tried to rise and help them before it was too late.

The sudden movement startled former senshi of Venus, but she managed to hold on to her struggling former subordinate before she got out of the bed and ran from the tent. "Rei! Reiko, calm down," she soothed as the stubborn woman continued to fight her. "Stop it. It was just a dream, I'm right here."

The former Martian stopped as the words sank in and she realized she had dreamed of the past. She would never call for Princess Serenity's name instead of Usagi, and she couldn't even transform anymore. "Sorry," she mumbled after she had calmed a bit. "I think I just dreamed of the last battle on the Moon."

Minako flinched. "I can see why you might panic a bit after that," she sympathized with a small nod. "Are you...are you feeling any better?" the idol asked hesitantly. She didn't really mind holding the priestess, but she wasn't sure what was acceptable now that she was no longer panicking or breaking down over people who had been dead for years.

"Um...yeah," the former senshi of Mars answered with a blush. She'd just realized how close they were, and it was bringing back the first dream she had had. _No,_ she corrected herself, _they were memories. _"Do you know if I was...involved with anyone in the past," Rei cautiously asked as she moved to sit up. She didn't know what time it was, but she was too riled up to sleep anymore.

The former Venusian was glad for the darkness that hid her disappointed expression and had to wait a moment to be sure she had control over her voice. "Why?" she demanded.

The question took the Martian aback. _Wasn't she the one who wanted me to remember more? _

"I...," the priestess began, not sure how to explain what she'd seen or even why it suddenly seemed so important. "I remembered someone, but..." she continued.

She was interrupted by shouting outside, and a few moments later by Corporal Autonoe rushing into the tent and shouting at them in Jovian. [Princess, we need to leave **now**. There's no time to change, our location isn't secure anymore. Come on.]

The former Venusian would have happily killed the corporal and whatever had set him off for the interruption, but the soldier in her recognized the urgency in the man's voice. "We will finish this later," she informed the former senshi of Mars as they rose to follow the Jovian. "I want to know what inspired that question before I answer it."

Rei blushed slightly as she bent down to grab the satchel and nodded as they left. "Fine, but later. Somethings obviously wrong."

Minako smiled and picked up the bag holding their clothes as they passed through the entrance. _She's just as stubborn as ever,_ the idol reflected after stepping into the light. _And if thats what she looks like in pajamas, I'll have to work on my eye contact. She's even more beautiful than I remember._

The entire camp was in motion as they followed the corporal between the tents. He was rapidly giving them instructions in case anything went wrong and kept snatching things and shoving them into a backpack as they passed. When a strange building came into view he hurried them in and shoved them into an oddly familiar chamber with clear walls. Three of the Colonels' dogs quietly followed them in at his command.

[Some of those invaders I was talking about showed up,] Nodens told them through the wall while Lieutenant Cloris typed away at a control panel. [I'm sending you to Magellan Castle. Its the safest place right now. Alaisiagae and Eros will be there to meet you,] he told them before looking at Rei very sternly, [I will get that fire reading from you sister. Until we meet again.] He turned away without giving the priestess a chance to respond, and drew a large sword from a scabbard on his back as he left the way they came. Corporal Autonoe bowed to them and followed his leader out the door, leaving just Cloris and the dogs with them.

The minutes crawled by as the Mercurian hurriedly adjusted the settings. He finally gave a shout of [Done!] as the door was blown inward bringing a cloud of dust with it.

Rei and Minako ducked to avoid flying debris, but the clear wall held. Cloris spun around pulling an odd looking pistol from his belt, aimed it at the entrance, and waited for the dust to settle.

Rei sensed it a second before the dogs started barking madly. "Youma," she announced in a soft whisper.

The idol looked at her sharply before calling to the lieutenant, [Cloris! Are the controls synced?]

They heard a rapid clicking noise in the background as he settled into a wider stance and nodded. [Yes. Just tell it to go to location Lambda,] the Mercurian clarified.

The former senshi of Venus hurried over to the control panel mounted inside the chamber and hurried through the menu screens.

The clicking got louder and more rapid when they heard an inhuman roar. A few seconds later twin silver poles shot into the room. The lieutenant rolled out of the way, but the poles rammed into the outside controls smashing them into the wall and through the section where the former princess of Venus was working.

The priestess rushed to check on the idol and glanced at the flashing ruins of the controls next to her. "Minako!" she called gently shaking the woman.

The idol blinked rapidly and tried to sit up, but failed. She winced bringing a hand to her head with a small groan, and tried to focus on the woman in front of her. "Press the triangle," she got out hoping it was in the right language. "We can return with help after we get out of here."

She assumed the former Martian had understood her when she felt a familiar weightless feeling wash over her. The sand under her back and the sun on her face were the first signs that something was wrong, but Minako couldn't get the words out to warn Rei before she blacked out.


	5. Ch 5: Out of the frying pan

Chapter 5: Venus part 1- Out of the frying pan...

Author's Note: I know, I'm terrible at updating. Sorry about that. I'd like to thank yuuki yami for harassing me for the past few months, and I'd like to apologize for not getting the chapter out last month like I told yuuki I would. I've had to many papers and exams recently. I wanted this chapter to be longer and encompass everything that happens on Venus, but I decided to stop making yuuki think I'm mad by giving you all what I have so far. I would also like to note I'm using pretend French in this chapter because its only the third most popular second language in Japan. English and German were too common and anything else would be too much of a stretch to expect Makoto to know.

Formatting is mostly the same:"pretend its Japanese here" [Silver Millennium language here] _This is what inner thoughts look like _**And this means the speaker/**_**thinker**_** is emphasizing something**. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\ signals a flashback or dream sequence being experienced by one of the current characters. ~~o~~o~~ signals a break within that same dream or flash back sequence. _"This is the new terrestrial language that isn't pretend Japanese format" _

Rei shook her head as she knelt on her hands and knees in the sand, and tried to clear the effects of the transport from her mind. _What the heck,_she protested internally, _Why do I feel like I just jumped off a cliff? Haven't they been perfecting that since the past life?_ She looked up hoping to get her bearings only to see a vast desert with an orange sky and castle floating far above everything in the distance. "We're in the wrong place," she whispered in shock. She turned around to demand an explanation from her companion, but stopped short when she saw the idol lying still in the sand. "Minako!" she shouted as she scrambled over to her former commander. The girl didn't respond and the priestess found a large bruise on the former senshi of Venus' head. _I really hope senshi healing is enough for that, _she silently prayed while pulling the bag they'd been carrying toward her. "Damn it! I can't read any of this," she muttered rummaging through the emergency kit at the bottom.

She paused to consider her options after a few minutes and finally noticed the three dogs patiently staring at her. After a few moments of staring she finally grinned. "I suppose its worth a shot," the former senshi of War told the canines, "All I remember of Mars is the desert anyway. Venus can't be all that different."

* * *

><p>When Minako woke she noticed three things. First, she was aware of an almost constant jingling sound; second, there was an all pervasive smell of dust in the air; and third, the air felt heavier than the hottest most humid day in summer when you wish it would just open up and rain. She opened her eyes and looked around in confusion.<p>

_Is this some sort of dream?_ she wondered in confusion, _How did I get into a sand skiff? _

[Ah! You're awake,] a high reedy voice called from the side startling the pop idol. [Your Martian friend will be very happy to see you've finally woken up when she gets back,] the same voice said as a hand swept back the thin cloth blocking the open sides of the covered boat. [I've never seen one of them hover so much,] the heavily robed owner of the voice commented, [She probably got nervous because none of us speak Martian. How are you feeling?]

[Fine,] the idol answered automatically. [Who are you and where am I?]

[My name is Dione,] the strange woman answered with an amused crinkling of her eyes under the heavy kohl that rimmed them. [I'm the healer for this group of nomads and we're waiting out a storm along a route in the Ruska Platina. We were transporting giant swans from the Thetis Regio to Markham to celebrate Princess Ourania's safe return when we found you and your friend in the desert.]

[Return? From where?] the former senshi of Venus questioned in consternation. _Where has Ourania been traveling at at time like this? When the senshi are unavailable its the duty of the royal families to protect the people._

[From the Sanctuary of the Graces of course!] Dione answered as though Minako's lack of awareness was insulting. [She's only been there for the past ten years!] the healer commented in apparent exasperation with a shake of her head, [Rumor says she was trying to convince them to give her the planetary crystal so another Sailor Venus can finally be chosen. I know they don't give you much news from home when you join the military, but I should think they would at least tell you when the royal heir starts making waves with the spiritual guardians of your planet!] she lamented. [Really, its no wonder you and your friend deserted. Were you originally planning to run to Mars?]

[Wh-What?] the idol stammered unused to this kind of verbal barrage from anyone but her manager.

[Your hair,] the Venusian explained. [You'll stick out like sore thumbs in any crowd here with it so dark!] she exclaimed brushing at the former senshi's locks mournfully. [I ran out of dye a few weeks ago so I can't fix it for you now, but perhaps when we get to Markham we can do something with it.]

[A-Ah,] Minako stammered as she fought to catch up with the flood of information. [Yes, I would appreciate that.] She sat up looking around the camp for the first time and was startled to realize they were in a cave. The jingling was coming from belled cords that anchored a blanket across an opening in the rock face. She examined the rest of the cavern with growing concern. [Where's Rei?] she asked abruptly.

[Oh, your friend?] the Venusian woman asked with a bit of surprise. [I think she might have gone to take a bath earlier. Its just down that tunnel to the left,] she said pointing to a passage on the far side of the cave. [Do you need any help?]

[No. I think I can manage on my own,] the idol replied as she stood up. [Thank you.]

[Anytime,] the older woman chuckled, [now go make sure your Martian is comfortable. I'll tell everyone to stay away from the springs for awhile.]

* * *

><p>Ami stared in shock at the battle field before her not sure what shocked her more, that there was a battle taking place at all or that the child who brought them here thought the friends they were looking for were the blue and pink haired aliens observing everything from above.<p>

"I don't think that's them," Makoto finally voiced for all of them.

"What?" the little girl exclaimed in surprise, "but they're just like he described. Short and always bickering. I haven't seen anybody else here that's like that." She looked thoughtful for a moment before suggesting something else. "Maybe my aunt can help. She uses her magic to find people all the time."

Mamoru shook his head before she even finished. "Sorry kid, but we don't have time for that. We're trying to find them before they're taken from the Moon."

"Then perhaps you ought to step away from our princess so you can be on your way," an oddly familiar but also cold voice recommended from the shadows.

The party spun around and found two figures dressed in light gray camouflaged gear pointing weapons at them. Both were covered from head to toe and had their faces obscured by scarves and hats made of the same material. One had a bow made of fire drawn and waiting to be loosed while the other carried a crystal sword held at the ready. The shitennou began to raise their own weapons, and Zoisite even began to try to magic himself past them when the one with the bow let an arrow fly. She pulled another one back to a ready position in the time it took the projectile to land in front of the Earth generals' feet.

"Don't," said the one with the sword simply. "Its time to go back home Small Lady; this area is no longer safe."

The little girl who had hidden behind Mamoru when the figures startled them peaked around the prince curiously at the one who spoke. "Venus?" she asked, surprising the both the guardians of Earth and the senshi with her.

"What?" Ami exclaimed in confusion. _I thought Demos said they were in that camp over there._

Small Lady's eyes glimpsed the one holding the bow and she continued, "Mars? What are you two doing here? I thought Jupiter was supposed to come get me... and why are you dressed like that? You two look like cheap movie villains."

"Huh?" Makoto blurted out when the child mentioned her alter ego. _**I **__was supposed to get her? What are they talking about?_

The one with the sword brought her off-hand forward as though she wanted to stop the child's questioning, but by the end she just relaxed her stance and brought her hand to her face in obvious frustration.

Taking her cue from the one with the sword, the figure with the bow relaxed and let the weapon fade with a shake of her head. "Small Lady," the archer called, "why do you think the villains dress like this in those movies?"

"To keep the good guys from figuring out who they are, but what does that...Oooh. Sorry," the little girl apologized sheepishly. "But why?" she asked, somewhat annoyed at the secrecy, "These guys are the only ones here and I could just use the time key to go back to the 30th century if they tried to do anything."

Venus' head jerked up at Small Lady's words and she scowled at Mars over her face scarf before slapping her in the arm. "Wait until we get home to pretend you're Mr. Miyagi!" she snarled before ripping off both her hat and scarf to throw at the other woman for added measure.

Usagi gasped at the revealed face of Sailor Venus. "You got your powers back!" she unnecessarily announced to them all. She paused when Venus looked back over her shoulder in surprise at the comment. "But what happened to your eyes?" she asked glancing from one woman to the other.

* * *

><p>"Rei?" the pop idol called as she followed the sound of burbling water and fire light through the tunnel. No reply came. <em>Did I enter the wrong passage?<em> she wondered as she went to peak around the corner. _What the?_

Before her lay the former senshi of Mars face down on a blanket with a towel covering her from the waist down as two strange women massaged her back and arms.

[Who are you?] Minako asked coldly in Venusian as she strode in with a stoic expression on her face.

[Eep!] one of the masseurs gasped in surprise when the former senshi of love and beauty entered unannounced.

[Eh?] the other voiced her confusion as she looked over her shoulder to see the speaker. [Oh!] she softly proclaimed, [you're finally awake. Call me Paphos, and make sure to tell your friend that when she wakes up. It'll be interesting to talk to her now that you're aware enough to translate,] the woman finished with a nod toward the surprisingly still priestess.

The idol frowned in concern as she walked over. [What did you do to her?] she questioned angrily. _If they hurt her..., _she prepared in her mind.

The one who had been startled laughed a little. [We barely touched her before she fell asleep. I think it's mostly exhaustion finally catching up to her,] she assured the angry pop idol, [but it's always so hard to tell with Martians.] She grinned while offering her hand to the former senshi of Venus. [You can call me Kythira. We're Dione's apprentices.]

[Sooo,] the less jumpy of the two began in an excited whisper, [What's your name! We've been dying to know the identities of the two mystery lovers!]

Minako blinked. _Perhaps it's a good thing that Reiko doesn't remember any Silver Millennium languages_, she reflected, _she might have killed these two just to avoid the conversational whiplash_. [Why do all of you think we're lovers?] she finally asked.

The question startled the two who glanced at each other in confusion before Kythira answered the question with a question, [Can't you see the glow that leaks out of her aura around you? I know she's hard to read most of the time, but any time we've brought you up or she's even looked at you her aura starts leaking with emotions. We can't make out what they are, but it has to be extremely strong to bleed through psychic walls as high as hers seem to be.]

[I...No. I usually can't read her emotions clearly if at all. I've been relying on body language and her facial expressions for the most part,] the pop idol hedged.

[What?] Kythira exclaimed, [But it's so strong you'd have to be blind...] The apprentice healer gasped in shocked horror. [Oh gods! You aren't are you?] she questioned apologetically.

[No,] the former princess of Venus assured the excitable woman and waving off the question. [No. She just...tends to be difficult. Rei doesn't let her guard down around me,] she admitted after a pause. [She's my best friend, but I think she learned to not trust the people she cares about when she was younger,] the pop idol continued, [It's annoying, but at least I know I'm one of the few people who she cracks her usual shell of stoicism to.] _They're strangers, so why am I telling them this? _Minako protested in her mind, _I haven't even confided in Usagi or Manager about Reiko, but with these two I'm just...letting go. _

[I see,] Paphos reflected while adjusting Rei's towel to cover her back as well. [That would complicate things. You should talk to her about it instead of avoiding the topic all the time. I bet you redirect conversations even more when she's awake,] the woman asserted.

[What?] the former senshi asked, blindsided by the topic change.

[Your name,] the other apprentice laughed, [You still haven't told us who you are. It must be important for you to avoid it in favor of such a personal topic,] she went on with a smile. [Don't worry,] Kythira soothed, [We normally serve in The Sanctuary with Dione. Our lips are sealed about you and your affairs.]

Minako stared at the two in consternation for a few moments before bursting out in laughter at the ridiculousness of it. _Apprentice priestesses,_ she chortled to her self. _Reiko __**would**__ trust the Venusian equivalent of a miko, and it's no wonder I've been spilling my guts. They're extensions of the same forces that gave me power as Sailor Venus. _

Kythira glanced at Paphos in concern as the pop idol continued to laugh. [Perhaps she's disturbed?] she whispered in question to her fellow apprentice. [They say Venusian minds tend to be the ones to react most poorly to military duty, so maybe this just drove her over the edge.]

Paphos shrugged as the former senshi of Love and Beauty struggled to gain control of her laughter.

[N-no,] she gasped with a negative wave of her hand. [No, I'm not crazy, or at least not that way. Have you taken your vows yet?] the former princess of Venus asked while trying to reassure them of her sanity.

[How do you know...?] Kythira asked suspiciously only to be interrupted by a rough shove.

[Yes,] Paphos assured the pop idol. She shot a glare at Kythira before continuing, [We both did before leaving with Dione a few weeks ago.]

Minako smiled in relief at the news. [I guess I really can trust you then.] She held out a hand while offering, [Aino Minako or Venus Minka,] she told the two apprentice priestesses, [International pop idol from Earth and former princess and senshi of Venus.]

* * *

><p>"Princess Venus?" Artemis asked in surprise at the same time as the former princess of the Moon asked her question.<p>

The senshi in question flinched at the cat's inquiry, but otherwise refused to acknowledge him. Instead she focused her attention on the senshi of Passion.

Mars had dodged Venus' scarf and hat with practiced ease. "Your voice was just as much of a giveaway," she retorted. "I told you these getups wouldn't work when we left, and it's not my fault that you still can't listen to reason." The warrior pulled her face scarf down reveling violet eyes and the long black hair of Sailor Mars' senshi transformation as she turned her head to address the former guardian of the Moon. "As for our eyes Princess Serenity, its because we're not the people you're looking for."

"What?" Usagi exclaimed in confusion.

"We're not your senshi," Mars answered calmly.

Venus glared at her companion and hissed irritably in French, "_What are you doing? We can't just lie to them! They'll still figure it out after they get their powers back._"

"N_ow I __**know**__ that bet was rigged._" Mars sighed in the same language. "_We haven't been __**her**__ senshi for hundreds of years, and right now the only active senshi are the Outers. I __**know**__ it's arguing semantics," _she argued, raising a hand to forestall the Venusian's attempt at interrupting her,_ "but, she still has to choose to be that person again," _the senshi of War explained. "_Mako_," she called, now ignoring the irate Venusian next to her, "_keep your mouth shut. You're already getting another tour out of us because __Venus still doesn't understand how to deal with a mess without making it worse first. I'll ask __Pluto to remind you when its time, and we won't have to screw up the time line anymore than it already is_."

"_Oh like you're any better Miss I like to fight fire with fire!" _the princess of Venus returned. _"Or even better, and my personal favorite, let the princess have her prince. She could use some real happiness."_

The former senshi of Thunder's gaze flit between her companions and the two obviously lying senshi in front of them with surprise. Understanding dawned in her eyes after a moment when she saw the uncomprehending looks on everyone else's faces. "None of you know French?" she asked in disbelief.

Mamoru shrugged and responded, "I wasn't planning on studying in France."

"Only a few words and phrases. I took German in high school," Ami answered with a slight blush.

Usagi cringed. "That was an optional class."

Nephrite spoke for all the shitennou when he asked, "Why would we learn French if we were trying to conquer the world from Japan? Beryl would have just used Zoisite's magic to translate anyway."

The florist shook her head in disbelief. _"How did you even __**know**__ I spoke French?"_she irritably asked the two Senshi.

"_Yeah,"_ chimed in the still annoyed Venusian, _"how __**did**__ you know that she knew French?"_

"_It will come up in conversation in the next few years_," Mars answered exasperatedly, "_and now I know why you seemed almost surprised that I didn't know you are fluent_. _Do me a favor and try to not start speaking while I'm drinking this time. I had just finished flirting with Minako a half hour before that while you and everyone else were there._"

"_Stop switching tenses_!" the senshi of Venus exclaimed with a small stomp. "_You're giving me a __headache_." She turned abruptly to Makoto with her hand pointed imperiously. "_You_," the blond commanded, "_take the deal or so help me I will make sure you never attend another one of my concerts ever again_."

"_Can I get tickets to the next one then?" _the former senshi of thunder asked hopefully.

Venus scowled minutely before responding, "_I'll work something out."_

"_Yes!" _the florist declared happily before turning her attention back to everyone else. "They said they're from the past life and are babysitting a foreign dignitary's daughter."

"Well," Luna began skeptically, "they did look like that in the past..."

"But didn't she say she could go back to the 30th century?" Ami asked hesitantly.

Sailor Venus decided to run with the lie and snatched up Small Lady to keep her from responding. "Yes, but she was talking about a different calendar. We're still using A.C.T. rather than A.D. or C.E. like you are now, " she said with laugh. "Its like comparing birds and bees," she assured them.

"_And now we show them why your publicist refused to let you use common sayings in public,_" the Martian mocked her commander. _"Although in this particular situation it actually helps our cause."_

"She certainly speaks like an alien," Luna commented to Artemis in an undertone.

"So does Minako," he countered with a sigh, "and there are no bees on Venus."

"It doesn't matter when they're from," Kunzite interrupted. "We don't have contact with Pluto right now while they do. Either they are from the past or the future, and finding out could alter either one so let's leave them their secrecy. The child seems to know them and should be safe enough, but we need to head where Phobos and Demos last felt the other Mars while we can still follow them."

The two senshi glanced at each other in apparent concern at the shitennou's words. The Martian shrugged and said, _"We never asked how they came across my brother. Perhaps Pluto simply made sure Jupiter was unavailable to retrieve Small Lady in order to maintain the time stream."_

Venus bit her lip for a moment as she considered her companion's word and finally nodded. She directed her steely eyes at Mamoru while pointing toward the colorful aliens. "Help the soldiers on the other side of that rubble defeat the monster those two summoned and ask to speak with Mars Nodens. He will know where your Venus and Mars have gone."

"Don't tell him who you once were," Mars cautioned. "Your job is still to protect the princess, and you should understand what the situation is before putting her at further risk."

"But isn't that one of your brother's names?" Phobos asked in confusion.

"Yes," the senshi of Flame replied, "but it was never his job to keep Serenity safe. His duty is to Mars, not to the Earth or the Moon."

With that parting advice the two guardians walked past the gathered shitennou and former senshi back into the rubble of the palace.

"So," Jadeite started casually, "Are we going monster hunting?"

* * *

><p>\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

[Minka!] the young Martian protested as the golden haired Venusian pulled her along, [Let go! I said I don't want to play.]

The young senshi of Venus ignored the other girl's protest and just continued dragging her along. [Stop whining,] she finally chastised Reiko. [I know that you're upset about your mother, but we want to cheer you up. Its been months since she died, and I get that nothing will ever fill that hole, but you have to keep on living. Having fun is part of that,] she continued while glancing over her shoulder.

The princess of Mars was sullenly silent, unable to meet Minka's eyes until they reached what appeared to be the Princess' garden. She looked around and saw Amilia and Rosalita holding back little Serenity from eating a plate of something. _Those look like...rolls?_ she thought, _Why do they have rolls... and incense?_ [Minka,] she began carefully, [Just what are we doing?]

The princess of Venus gave her a sad sort of smile and said, [Helping you say goodbye. Luna and Artemis said you didn't make it back in time for the funeral, so we thought we'd have our own.]

~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~

Her vision was clouded with golden blond hair and her sense of smell was filled with a spicy floral scent, but it was the sense of touch and a feeling of euphoria that overwhelmed her. The kiss was unexpected to be sure, but certainly not unwelcome.

_I really must be in love_, she reflected,_ and I think... maybe she is too. _

The blond finally pulled back her to meet a pair of bright blue eyes. [That's what's been bothering me Rei,] she explained while stroking the Martian's cheek.

[I-I see,] the senshi of Mars mumbled as a blush rose on her cheeks. _I think it might be time to talk to Quinirus and Caturix about the treaty,_ she mused as her focus on everything but the eyes and hand faded. _Perhaps...he and Alaisiagae...will be willing...to marry...instead._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Rei shifted groggily in the warm water. _Mummm_, she purred in her mind, Its so w_arm...and...soft?_

The lap that she was resting in shifted as the person behind her leaned back and pulled the still dazed priestess more firmly against their chest.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," a clear and very familiar voice greeted the former senshi of Mars upon feeling her tense. "Paphos and Kythira asked me to make sure you didn't drown after you fell asleep on them," she teased, "How long has it been since you got a decent nights sleep Reiko? I wouldn't have thought that you would be able to sleep when strangers were touching you like that."

"You're the last person who should be criticizing others sleep habits, and I don't think its been night since we got here," Rei argued.

"Its about one Earth year between sunrises on Venus. Stop avoiding the question," the former princess of Venus chided, "You haven't slept since we left the Moon have you?"

"Of course I have," the former senshi of Fire retorted with a scowl.

"That little nap you just took doesn't count," Minako countered with a poke to the priestess' side.

Rei was silent for a moment. "I was sleeping when this caravan found us."

"Sleeping or passed out from dehydration and sun stroke?"

The one time miko was silent again. "A little bit of both I think."

The pop idol hugged the former senshi of Mars tightly to herself and brought her chin to rest on her friend's shoulder. "Did you know they would find us and that we could trust them?" she asked.

"I saw them cross our path and I knew their healer is a priestess of some sort."

"So you were hoping we wouldn't die before they found us."

"I was **hoping**," Rei countered, " that we wouldn't need a hospital before we got back to Tokyo. Neither of us have willingly slept since we were kidnapped, and now we're stranded in the desert during a sandstorm with no idea why we even ended up here."

"Don't worry, the best doctors are on Mercury anyway," the idol reassured her, "and it was probably the youma's fault. Even field computers don't work too well after you impale them."

"Fine," Rei huffed. "So, any idea how we're going to get to Magellan Castle?"

_She's remembering!_, Minako thrilled in her mind as she subconsciously slid her arms along the undersides of the former miko's breasts to tighten her hold on the other woman. "This caravan is heading for a city where one of my sisters is going to be. We can just go back with her after the festival."

"G-great," the former senshi of Mars mumbled as she blushed at the unexpected contact. "Um...Minako?" she began. _Whats wrong with me? _The priestess chastised herself, _I had a weird flashback about a lover from the past life and now I can't ignore something like this? _

"Humm?" the pop idol sighed in contentment.

"Can you let go? I think the heats getting to me and I'd like to get out."

"Huh?" the pop idol started. She looked more closely at her friend's face before immediately releasing the former senshi of Mars. _It's not the water that's making you red like that, is it Reiko_, she crowed to herself._ "_Sorry. I didn't think it would affect you so much. Our baths on the Moon always seemed a lot hotter and I assumed your stamina hadn't diminished with all that fire reading you do."

"I-I see," the priestess stuttered finding it impossible to ignore the double entendre after sitting on Minako's lap like that. "I guess I haven't really remembered much about the past life yet. Especially the everyday things. Some one mentioned something odd," she began in a desperate attempt to change the topic, "in one of my dreams. I think I was engaged to someone named Quinirus but wanted to break it off. Did that ever go anywhere?"

Minako froze in her surprise, failing even to appreciate her naked friend as she climbed out of the spring_. Will she believe it if I say she broke it off for me? _she panicked, _Did she remember something else?_ "Why?" the pop idol demanded to know. "What did you remember that makes you ask?" she continued ignoring the way the priestess flinched at her first question. She waited for an answer, but found herself frowning as Rei stood stock still halfway through getting dressed. "Rei?'" the former Venusian called.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They were digging through smoking rubble. Bits of glass and metal were scattered throughout cutting the heavy gloves she and her guardians wore. Finally Mars Reiko's hand brushed against something more yielding than the remains of the broken building.

They pulled a coughing young boy from the rocks and quickly checked him over for other injuries.

[Where are your parents?] Phobos asked him.

The boy just shook his head and pointed back at the smoking ruin. [My father died in an earlier battle. Mother should still be in there.]

The Coronians looked to their charge to confirm what they suspected. She shook her head after searching the wreckage for any other life signs. [No,] she sighed, [I can't sense anyone else.] The Martian princess looked at the boy intently for a moment before she asked, [What's your name?]

[Ocelus Nodens,] he answered expecting her to ask for his surrender.

[No,] she corrected, [not anymore. Now your name is Mars Nodens. From now on you are my younger brother. You can choose to come with me back to the White Moon when this is over or you may stay with our older brother Caturix.]

He just stared at her incredulous. [Why?] he finally managed to ask.

[Because your parents didn't start this war. The Ultors did,] she declared. [You're the only survivor we've found in this district, so by law you become a ward of the royal family. My parents didn't believe in limiting their children or wards, so why should someone else's war limit you when the law says we're family now?]

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The former senshi of Mars drew a deep shuddering breath after a moment and continued dressing. [Sorry,] she answered in Martian. [I had a flash back. What were you asking?]

The former senshi of Venus just stared for a moment. [Can you understand me Rei?] she quietly asked her companion as she began to get out of the water herself.

The priestess looked at her companion strangely as she wrapped herself in a towel. [Is there some reason I shouldn't?]

Minako paused, unsure how her fiend would take the news. "Rei," she cautiously began, "You're not speaking in Japanese anymore."

A pause. [Oh,] the former princess of Mars responded in a bit of a shock. "Sorry. I didn't even realize until you switched back. I guess there was a lot more than I realized this time."

Minako nodded as though she understood, and perhaps she did. She reached out to touch her friend's shoulder and asked, "What was it this time?'

She frowned at what she recalled. "The tail end of a war on Mars I think." Minako raised her eyebrow at that. She knew Mars Reiko had received additional combat training when she went home, but she hadn't realized it was on an actual battlefield. "It sounded like I was adopting No into the family," Rei continued. That last caught the pop idol's attention.

"He's adopted?" the former princess of Venus questioned.

"Probably," the priestess confirmed. "Why? Didn't you know when he showed up on the Moon with me?"

The former Venusian looked inward and concentrated on her memories of the past for a few moments before she made a groan of frustration. "Now I know why Amelia kept giving me those looks when I was complaining about you not telling me you had a little brother," she grumbled. "All of you have different noses," she declared as if it revealed some divine answer.

Minako sighed at the former senshi of Mars' blank look. "I guess you haven't remembered your other siblings yet?" she probed.

"I had other siblings?" the one time senshi of Passion countered.

The former senshi of Beauty pinched the bridge of her nose as though warding off a headache. "Yes," she replied. "Caturix and Alaisiagae, and they both have different noses than you and your father had. Which is why **you** had secret bodyguards when no one else did."

"Bodyguards?" the priestess cautiously asked.

"Phobos and Demos. I caught you giving them assignments to watch Serenity and me while you were in a meeting with your siblings," Minako huffed. "And I thought I knew all your secrets."

The former senshi of Mars just rolled her eyes as she finished dressing. "At least you know more than I do."

"Ha," the pop idol laughed. "I'd rather you knew. Then I could properly convince you to share."

Rei shook her head at the unsettling grin that formed on her companions lips and mumbled, [Crazy Venusians,] while she tied her shoes.

* * *

><p>"So how do you suggest we do this," Makoto asked Ami as she peered over the hill of rubble between them and the aliens. "They're kind of high up and I don't think we can take the youma without our powers either."<p>

The doctor looked around trying to see something they could use to their advantage. _Spears...no; chairs...maybe; rubble...perhaps if it was in conjunction with something else;column...perfect! _"Mako," she called to get the florists attention. "Do you think you can knock that column over there into the one they're standing on?" she asked while pointing to a column behind the one with the aliens.

The former Jovian nodded, "If I get a running start, yeah. Make sure the Shitennou are ready to pull me out if that youma comes after me."

The former Mercurian acknowledged with an "Un," and a nod as her friend ran off. "Luna," she called over her cell phone. "Tell Jadeite and Nephrite to pull Mako out if they see the minotaur go after her."

"Got it," the Mauian answered.

They all watched in tense silence as their friend stretched a few times before charging at the chosen pillar. They winced when she hit it and gasped as it wobbled first one way then the other, and finally sighed in relief when it toppled in the right direction.

The aliens were too busy cheering on their monster to notice the shifting rubble behind them and so were caught by surprise when their pedestal was knocked from under them.

"Damn it Eiru!" the pink haired alien cursed, "I thought you said they wouldn't see us up here. I'm not hanging around while I can just grab a snack uninterrupted somewhere else." With that she turned and leaped into the air and promptly disappeared.

"An, wait!" the blue haired alien called in surprise. He let out an irritated sigh once she was gone and turned his attention back to the youma with a scowl on his face. "Cardian Minotouran!" he shouted, "Drain all of them dry, especially that one!" he finished pointing at Makoto.

The minotaur surprised them all by responding with, "Yes Master Eiru," before charging the powerless Makoto.

"Oh shi...!" she began only to be cut off as Jadeite plowed into her to teleport them elsewhere.

As the youma came up short where the former senshi of Jupiter had been standing Nephrite appeared above it and came plummeting down on its head with a loud battle cry.

"What the?" the minotaur growled while glancing up at the descending shitennou. "I don't think so Martian!" it yelled before its horns extended and trapped the red haired man in midair.

The remaining shitennou watched in horror as the big man began screaming and jerking about.

"Nephrite!" Mamoru yelled preparing to rescue his guardsman.

"No!" Kunzite ordered laying a hand on his master's arm. "Leave this to us." He turned his attention to Zoisite who nodded and both ran to attack the monster.

The minotaur youma laughed as it heard them sliding over the rocks and spun its head while releasing Nephrite's limp form. The use of their comrade as a makeshift projectile surprised the two, and with their lowered guard they allowed the king of the North American territories to throw them back into their prince.

Usagi yelled in surprise as the four tumbled past her and Luna, and gulped with her advisor when they realized they were the last line of defense. "On three," the former Moon princess told a nervous looking Luna. The cat turned girl nodded and waited for the count. "One... Two... Three!" she shouted as she and the Mauian ran out from behind a ruined wall and began throwing rocks at the monster and shouting.

Ami blinked at the the odd display and so missed Makoto and Jadeite's reappearance next to her.

"Does Moon magic poison your brain or something?" the blond shitennou asked the two former senshi and causing the young doctor to release a startled exclamation.

Makoto smacked him gently on the arm for the comment and replied, "I'd like to see what you'd do if you were normal again, and its not like Luna has ever had much real stopping power before." She looked down at the former senshi of Mercury's crouched position and asked, "Ami?" The former senshi of wisdom grinned and stood up. The former senshi of Jupiter smiled in return and they nodded as one, tensed t run as they began, "Ready... Set... Go!" With the last they ran screaming to join their princess in distracting to monster.

Jadeite watched with wide eyes at the spectacle and murmured, "They're all insane." After a moment he summoned his daggers and ran in to protect the deranged former royals.

At about the same time Mamoru shoved off his generals with a groan and he, Kunzite, and Zoisite beheld the powerless former senshi playing chicken with an increasingly enraged youma. The prince of Earth grimaced at the potential danger and hurriedly commanded, "Zoisite, you attack first. Nephrite, you confuse it and attack it from the side. While the two of you keep it confused, I'll attack from behind." The generals nodded and ran off to their appointed tasks while their prince circled around to ambush the monster. On the way he saw several people resting atop the rubble surrounding them. He came up short when several of them shot what looked like a sniper rifles and the minotaur seized up before screaming and disappearing in a sudden rush of smoke. In its place remained a blackened tarot card with the picture of a minotaur standing before the ruins of a palace.

Mamoru prepared to turn and address the soldiers, but stopped when he felt something hard pressed against his back. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw an angry looking man in blue hair and dressed in blue camouflage fatigues holding a strange pistol to his back. [Earthlings aren't allowed on the Moon Prince Endymion. What are you doing here,] the Mercurian all but snarled.


	6. Ch 6: Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 6: Venus part 2- Sibling rivalry

Author's Note: I just realized how long its been since I updated or talked to Yuuki Yami, and I am so sorry. I know, I'm terrible at updating, and I don't want to put the story on hiatus since I still keep hammering away at it, but I get distracted with school and life in general. I'll try to get something out in the next month or two, but no promises as I don't really know if graduating is going to make me more busy or less.

Formatting is mostly the same:"pretend its Japanese here" [Silver Millennium language here] _This is what inner thoughts look like _**And this means the speaker/**_**thinker**_** is emphasizing something**. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\ signals a flashback or dream sequence being experienced by one of the current characters. ~~o~~o~~ signals a break within that same dream or flash back sequence. _"This is the new terrestrial language that isn't pretend Japanese format"_

"Annd jump!" the excited pop idol shouted to her tense companion on the small sand skiff as it launched off a rocky outcrop. She laughed with wild abandon as the boat shuddered but held together when it returned to the ground. The Martian dogs huddling in the center of the deck folded their ears back and whined while their temporary mistress groaned in exasperation.

"If you break this thing we'll be eating sand if we're lucky, and those rocks if we're not," the priestess grumbled. "Can you at least stop trying to get more air than the others while you make them eat our dust?" Rei tried to reason as she looked back to the former Senshi of Venus.

If she hadn't been wearing goggles and a face wrap the former Senshi of Mars might have mustered the appropriate look of fear for the smile Minako gave. "But Reiko, I have to beat them in style or I wouldn't prove how superior my piloting skills are," the idol explained happily. "I can't let them think I didn't deserve their money when we get to Markham," she continued, "They might feel cheated if I didn't properly beat the pants off them."

"They might feel cheated anyway with you taking most of their earnings and we'll still need their help getting to the palace," the priestess countered. "Its one thing to beat them Minako, but its another to completely...**make a sharp left**!" she abruptly shouted.

Following years of conditioning in a previous life the pop idol listened to her second without question. She'd learned to trust that tone of voice to keep her and her companions alive, and she wasn't about to start questioning it when she was moving at breakneck speeds in a sand skiff.

Moments later a swoop blew through their dust trail and almost clipped their tail in its hurry to be past them.

Rei stared in shock for a moment as she and Minako corrected their course. "What was **that**?" she asked in concern.

The former princess of Venus scowled after the fading dust cloud as she pulled on the guide lines with the priestess. "A desert swoop. I'm surprised they still look like that," she answered, "The Mercurian engineers must have been focusing on their engines instead of the machines' bodies again."

"Wait," the former Senshi of Mars interjected, "You mean that thing is normal?"

The former Senshi of Beauty nodded in confusion, "Yes. They were about as common as cars are on Earth now, but normally they're more considerate of trading caravans like ours."

Rei sighed and shook her head. "If stuff like that is normal then why are we in a sail boat?"

"Sand skiff," the idol automatically corrected.

"Whatever."

"I thought you would have realized considering your background," Minako chastised, "Its ceremonial. Giant swans have to be transported this way or you mess up the blessings."

"Blessings?" the former Senshi of War asked in confusion, "Please tell me we're not tagging along with a group of pilgrims coming back from sort of Venusian shrine."

The pop idol shrugged nonchalantly. "I thought you knew, and its not like its come up in the past few days," she commented leaning back to to get them back on course. "Now help me get us going again or we're going to have to pay one of those apprentices with the money we don't have."

"Grandpa was right," Rei grumbled as she worked to help her friend, "Idols and nobility have no respect for money."

* * *

><p>The senshi and shitennou spun to see where the shots had come from and froze when they saw the Mercurian soldier threatening Mamoru.<p>

"Mamoru!" Usagi cried in fear while her senshi waited for an opening.

"Master!" the Jadeite and Nephrite called as they began to step forward to aid their prince.

"No! Stop!" the former prince of Earth commanded as he saw the barrels of the rifles the Moon soldiers swing to point at his generals. [We're just trying to find our friends,] he told the man hoping to pacifying him without saying too much. [We were told to talk to Mars Nodens to find out where they were sent.]

[Friends?] the soldier scoffed. [Why would the general know where your friends went Earthling?]

[Because one of our friends is Noden's older sister,] Demos replied as she held a dagger to the Mercurian's neck.

[Don't,] Phobos warned the other soldiers as she stood slightly behind their crouched forms with arms crossed in front of her chest and sharp black feathers between her clenched fingers. [Eight of you will go down before you even start aiming, and I'm sure you can guess the rest of your chances with guardians of the Mars Crystal.]

The Mercurian glanced at the woman holding the dagger before slowly easing his pistol away from Mamoru and placing it on the ground. His men followed suit a second later and slowly stood up to face the Coronian that was threatening them.

[Hands on the back of your heads and get on your knees,] Demos instructed. She kicked the pistol away as the man went down and turned part of her attention on the prince of Earth. "Please step back Prince Endymion."

Once he complied Phobos began, [These Earthlings are our guests and are assisting us to find our princess. The law allows Earthlings to pass through if they're assisting one of the thrones.]

The blue haired man glanced back at her and argued, [Only if their planet is part of this system, and whichever princess you're talking about it can't be one of Mars'. Princess Reiko has been dead since the Moon was destroyed and Princess Alaisiagae hates the Earth. You two have no business helping anyone else if you really are guardians of the Mars Crystal.]

[Both of us died on this moon too Mercurian,] Demos snarled pressing the blade into his exposed skin. [Now stop stalling and tell me where to find Nodens before I have to drag you through the tents to find him.]

The man hesitated and another from the larger group of riflemen called out, [Prove it.]

Phobos looked at the man. He was dressed in red, and had black hair and purple eyes. _Stupid stubborn Martian psychics_, she grumbled to herself as she motioned for him to stand. Aloud she asked, [How?]

[It doesn't matter,] he replied, [just prove that the Prince of Earth is really friends with Princess Reiko.]

The Coronian considered the request for a moment, but hadn't reached a solution before the Moon princess squealed excitedly.

"I've got it!" she cheered pulling out her phone and nudging Makoto and Ami to do the same. "We can show him pictures from the wedding. Rei and Mamo-chan were getting along fine then."

The former senshi of Mercury and Jupiter looked at their former princess in complete confusion for a second before Zoisite realized the problem and translated, "They want proof of Princess Rei's friendship with the Master."

"Oh!" Ami exclaimed as she and Makoto quickly dug out their phones.

"How is this?" the senshi of courage asked holding out her Teletia S. On it the other two could see Mamoru, Rei, and Minako casually sitting around a table. Minako had an obvious blush and her posture seemed a bit stiff while Rei was laughing hard and Mamoru had the obvious smile of a man who'd just told a good joke.

_Well that's a role reversal_, the young doctor commented to herself. "How did you catch Minako by surprise like that Mamoru?" she asked while nodding her approval of the photo.

"Forget that! He made them stop acting like enemies during the wedding," Usagi argued, "Mako, how did you manage to get out of there without either of them going after your phone with this on it."

The florist blushed. "Minako's manager," she answered with embarrassment, "He took it and sent it to me so we could remember that Minako is just as human as the rest of us. He also mumbled something about us being the last place she would look for blackmail material."

* * *

><p>"Achoo!" the pop idol sneezed as she jumped off the sand skiff with the last of their belongings.<p>

Rei smirked at her stumble and commented, "I wonder who's talking about you. " Seconds later she found herself sneezing violently.

Minako grinned as she rubbed at her nose and regained her balance. "Well if it includes you it must be Usagi and the rest, **or** some unscrupulous gossip rag. They probably noticed we disappeared together."

The priestess looked at her companion curiously. "So?" she asked.

Minako shook her head at Rei's apparent disconnect with the rest of the world. "So," she began, "while you may think contemplative and serene when you hear about an isolated mountain temple or shrine, the rest of Japan thinks of a mysterious and romantic getaway. Add a prominent senator who's been trying to keep his daughter out of the news for years, an idol who can't maintain a steady boyfriend for unknown reasons, and then both of us suddenly disappearing together and you get an instant scandal." She patted the horrified priestess' arm and told her, "Face it Reiko by the time we get back, there will have been so much speculation that we'll **have** to be seen together just so they can assume we broke up when I go back on tour."

"The shrine!" the former senshi of Mars whimpered.

The former princess of Venus frowned in confusion at her companion's unforeseen response. "Which shrine? The one in Tokyo or Kyoto?"

"Tokyo damn it!" the former Senshi of Passion growled as she grabbed Minako's arms to lightly shake her. "My grandfather owns that shrine and he's about as predictable as you! When those vultures in the press realize nothing interesting happened in Kyoto they're going to ask him about it, and he could tell them anything depending on his mood."

"So?" Minako asked unconsciously repeating Rei's question.

"So how will it affect your career if there is confirmation of our relationship rather than just speculation? Mine could be shot and so could my father's. We need to get home soon Mina! I don't care how we have to strong arm our relatives from the past-life, but we need to be home within a week or things could get really messy."

"Oh don't worry about it!" the pop idol reassured her companion with a broad grin and a pat on the shoulder. "I'm sure Ji-chan and the other residents of the shrine will look out for your best interests. They all seemed to really love and respect you any time I stopped by."

The familiar address for her grandfather and suggestion that the idol had been to the shrine multiple times changed the tone of the priestess' panic. Rei looked at her friend suspiciously. "You go to the shrine regularly then?"

The former princess of Venus stilled once she realized her slip and began to glance around for an escape as she slowly replied, "Only once or twice...," she paused nervously spotting safety, "a month when I'm in Japan."

The former Senshi of War's face twisted into a scowl at the news and she began to scold her companion accordingly. "Minako!"

The idol's past life gave her enough experience to know how to pick her battles with her former second. This had always been one to avoid, and so she shoved her bags into Rei's arms while happily yelling, "Oh look they finally caught up! I better go collect our winnings before they try to stash some of their money, and that was a great point before! I shouldn't just take their money. I think I'll treat them to a round or two of drinks to make sure there are no hard feelings. See you and the hounds there."

One of the dogs jumped out of the skiff to follow the former Venusian while Rei just sputtered dumb founded. _How does she __**do**__ that!_ She mentally groused.

"Damn it Minako!" she yelled following with their bags and the remaining two dogs.

* * *

><p>[Well it looks like the alliances between Mars and Venus should still be secure,] General Nodens commented looking at the picture on Usagi's phone. [I take it that they're both just as blind this time around about their emotions as they were in the last life?] he questioned the assembled former dignitaries of the solar system.<p>

[Worse,] Phobos declared as she leaned against his camp desk. [Last time they grew up together and could read each other better. Now,] she continued with a shrug, [they treat each other like strange cats half the time and like secret friends the rest.]

[So what are the rest of us missing if you two are still protecting my sister?] the Martian asked now that he was convinced of their story. [The Silver Crystal is gone, you're reincarnated selves aren't really your former selves so old oaths aren't really valid, and the princesses still for whatever reason have access to some magic. What are two guardians of the Mars crystal doing guarding an earthling?]

[There haven't been any new senshi have there?] Kunzite cut in from near the tent door. [The inner senshi still hold their planets' crystals but can't fully tap into the power for some reason,] he theorized, [That's the missing key isn't it. They're like they were when they were children before they took their oaths to the Princess or their planets.]

[I told you he would figure it out first,] Demos bragged to her sister.

Phobos rolled her eyes while replying, [Yes, and like their child selves they are in serious danger if they have to deal with real threats. Their crystals could be taken from them or they could be destroyed with them if the worst were to happen.] She took on a lecturing tone as she continued internally wincing at the pressure her revelation might place upon the former inner senshi. [Mars had already resurrected the old guardian system before the war so we were automatically sent with Rei until she could make her choice like they all must. They're not really the same people, but they must face many of the same choices their past selves did.]

[What choices?] Usagi asked in an uncharacteristically serious tone.

"Will you protect or damn your people," Demos answered making sure all the girls could understand her. "The senshi guard and guide their planets. They are a manifestation of balance among each of our people and are often called upon to settle major disputes."

"They also protect us from the things that make it past the outer senshi like that minotaur that tried to level this camp," Lieutenant Cloris added. "When we have them the senshi fight things that we can't. Even a young senshi should have been able to take that youma, but we need a platoon of psychics or twice that many normal soldiers to stand a chance against something like that."

"But the heaviest burden," Phobos somberly continued, "is that you ensure the life force of your respective planets. They're all dying right now, and have been since the fall of the Silver Millennium. Based on what we've seen from the studies your astronomers have made I would say either Mercury or Mars are the worst off, but the planets still have time to start going again."

"Its not much of a choice then is it?" Ami asked in a subdued tone from another chair. "Will we still be able to carry on our normal lives on Earth?"

"It probably depends on the level of the threat," Mamoru speculated. "The shitennou and I don't normally run into any issues, but if there are more things trying to get past the outer senshi now that the galaxy thinks the Silver Crystal is back there probably will be more trouble."

"So I understand what all of this means for Ami, Rei, Minako, and myself, but what about Usagi," Makoto asked the Coronians. "The Silver Crystal is gone and from what I can see the Moon is completely dead, so can she at least have a normal life?"

Phobos sighed and avoided looking at the former Moon princess and her prince as she answered the former Jovian. "It all depends on whether or not the crystal is really gone."

* * *

><p>Rei had been gaining ground on the former Venusian when she rounded the corner of a building and abruptly stopped. Barely managing not to run her former commander over the former senshi of Mars began to berate her travel companion. "Minako what the..." she began only to trail off as she noticed where the former senshi of love's gaze was directed. They were not far from the crowds along the parade route and could see a palanquin with a statuesque woman with golden hair smiling and waving to the people gathered to see her.<p>

"I remember doing that once," the pop idol commented in an odd tone that made the priestess concerned. "I had just visited the Sanctuary of the Graces with my brother and sister, and was told I would be the next Sailor Venus."

"Is that what she's trying to do?" Rei questioned.

The former Senshi of Venus' expression shifted to a frown as she considered what both Dione and her apprentices had told her. "Most likely," she answered in a troubled tone, "but what I can't understand is why. Planetary crystals don't usually move laterally in a family except to shift from one branch of a family from one generation to the next. The only way she might inherit would be if neither she nor Cinyras had any children, and I think his wife was expecting before we died in the past life."

[She was jealous,] the former senshi of Passion said in a faraway voice. [Being Sailor Venus gave you everything without the baggage that your brother had as King of Venus.]

The pop idol looked at her friend with concern as she noticed an odd sheen to her eyes. "Rei?" she questioned.

The priestess blinked rapidly as if to clear away a fog before she turned her clear gaze back to her former commander. "I think she told me that once when I was visiting the palace in the past...,but it gets confusing after that. I think... she tried... to kiss me?" she went on in a puzzled tone. "But what would that have to do with being jealous of you?"

The former Senshi of Beauty's eyes hardened at her one time second's words and her lips curled into a frightening smile. _That tramp! s_he raged internally, _If she was so unhappy she should have just found her own lover, not tried to steal mine!_ "I don't know Reiko, but perhaps we should observe for a bit instead of immediately going to talk to her once the parade is over. She might be less accepting of our return if you think she was trying to start fights between us in the past."

Rei couldn't tell if it was her returning memories of the past life or her own experiences with the temperamental idol that sent alarm bells ringing in her head from that fake expression, but she took their warning seriously. "That sounds reasonable," she cautiously agreed hopping to avoid setting the unpredictable woman off. She stepped back just in case only to bump into the three dogs cowering behind her. Their whimpers did not reassure her.

"Great!" the former princess of Venus enthused. "The best way to hear gossip is to make some so lets go get some better clothes with our winnings and join that party!"

Rei barley managed to hold on to their belongings as Minako grabbed her arm while she dashed off to find their caravan companions and a few boutiques and salons.

No. The dogs whimpers did not reassure her at all.


End file.
